Her Red Ribbon
by xxbittersweet13xx
Summary: Voldemort had fled from the war. Hermione married Ron, but their marriage was beginning to fail, and as if things couldn't get worse, she was kidnapped by a death eater, none other than Draco Malfoy himself. DMHG! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi, this this my first fan fiction story! All the characters, of course, belongs to JKR.

**Warning:** There may be inappropriate contents further along in the story that may not be suitable for people until 18, but that's later in the story.

Enjoy! Please Read & Review!!

**CHAPTER ONE**

Hermione stared out her window as her hands fiddled nervously with a piece of red ribbon that Ron had given her a year back.

During the war, Voldemort, who shamelessly called his followers cowards everyday, had acted like a coward and had fled from the war. All of his inner circle had managed to have fled with him, but the death eaters who were disposable to Voldemort were tossed in Azkaban.

It's been 3 years since Voldemort had escaped, and there were no words or whereabouts where he is hiding. Rumors has it that he was hiding in Romania, but there wasn't any proof.

2 years after the war, Ron took this opportunity to propose to Hermione, who accepted with tears streaming down her face. The day of their wedding, Ron had given Hermione a red ribbon. The red ribbon gave an illusion of flames dancing around the rope, the flames represents the love the owner has for the giver of the ribbon. Each marriage, wizards were to present witches they were marrying a ribbon, so throughout their marriage, a wizard would know if their wife still loves them. The ribbon deceives no one. However, the ribbon doesn't reciprocate the other way. There was no way a witch can find out if her husband still love her or not.

Hermione stared down at her ribbon, the flame once burnt bright with passion and life, now it's just barely flickering. She tried her best not to bring Ron's attention to it. She heard a loud pop and she knew Ron was back. She quickly shoved the ribbon into her pocket and stood up straight.

"How's the search dear?" she asked Ron, who looked tattered and tired. He snapped his head towards Hermione.

"This is none of your business. You're a wife, you do what a wife usually do. Cook, clean and mind their husbands own business!" Ron snarled.

Ron seemed to change after 6 months into their marriage. He was more aggressive, easily agitated and abusive. He had hit Hermione a few times out of anger or if she had done something wrong such as forgetting to clean his shoes or leaving a cup on the table.

Hermione was use to his malicious remarks, but it still cuts her open every time he whips one at her. She quickly got his dinner out on the table as he pushes past her to sit in front of his dinner. After one bite of his steak, he spat it back out.

"what is this?? You know I like my steak cooked specially medium rare, no less, no more! This is overcooked!" Ron growled, "Can't you ever be a good wife?"

"Ron, it's just slightly overcook, you can see the pink throughout the steak." Hermione went to point it out, but Ron grabbed her hands and twisted it until she cried out in pain.

"Do not talk back to me witch!!" He shouted. He released her hands and backhanded her across the room. She choked back a sob and watched Ron sweep dinner off the table and splatter all over the floor, "Clean that up witch. I'm going out for dinner, I expect you to be ready by the time I get home." and with that, he apparated elsewhere.

Hermione finally let her tears flow freely. She knew when Ron said 'ready' he meant that she would be naked on the bed and ready for him to take her. He doesn't do any foreplay to turn Hermione on, so she has to arouse herself before Ron comes back or else he would take her dry. There were no kisses in their lovemaking, no love, no feeling, just a duty to please Ron.

Hermione used her wand to clean the mess up and went up to their room. She looked at her ribbon, which was barely burning anymore. In fact, you have to look very closely and you may lucky enough to see it flickering. She knew if Ron had seen the ribbon, he would surely kill her. She couldn't tell Harry because he was forever loyal to Ron. Ginny would also side Ron no matter what.

When Hermione once confessed to Ginny that Ron had hit her, Ginny glared at her and said, "If you do not fulfil your duties as a wife, he has every right to hit you. You're just a bad wife Hermione. Don't you ever blame him! And you will not tell anyone of this, or you will have no one. I have Harry wrapped around my fingers, so if I tell him not to talk to you, he won't."

Ever since, Hermione had kept everything quiet. She has no clue why she stuck around. Ron had ripped her heart out, trampled all over it, ripped apart her self confidence, left her with no self-esteem and shattered her soul. She knew that she had to get away.

She quickly looked at the clock and used your wand to pack all her belongings. She managed to fit it all in one suitcase. Whenever Ron's bills came in, Hermione noticed that he had purchased a lot of jewellery and dresses from expensive stores, but she had never once gotten any of them. She suspected that Ron has a mistress, but when she confronted him about it, he had beaten her up so bad that she had one broke rib and had to stay inside all week and waited for her bruises to heel. Ron had taken her wand and wouldn't let her heal herself magically because he wanted her to "feel the pain" of her meddling in things she shouldn't be meddling in.

She sighed, looked around her room one last time before she apparated herself to the streets of london.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Hermione had apparated herself far, far away from her house because she knew Ron would tear up the town looking for her, and when he did find her, she knew there is a possibility that she may never see light again.

She looked at her surrounding but couldn't see much. There were trees and that was about it. She had no idea where she was. She continued walking, pulling her luggage behind her.

Suddenly, she froze mid-step. Halfway through her fall, she knew she's been hit by a curse. The last thing she saw was a shadowy figure standing above her before she blacked out.

She heard voices as she stirred. She noticed she was bound by a magical rope and she was lying on the floor.

"Good, she's awake" said a cold voice. Hermione squinted her eyes, that voice sounded so familiar. She heard movements around her and the next thing she knew, someone had kicked her in the face.

"Bring her to him" said a male voice. She felt herself being forcefully lifted up and thrown into a room. The room had a fireplace, a long table and a big leather chair at the very middle.

"Hello Hermione" said a cold, steely voice. She looked up and saw that she was face with none other than Voldemort himself. She opened her mouth to scream but couldn't manage to make a sound. Voldemort laughed, "silly girl, do you think you can hide from me?"

Hermione managed to get to her knees, but in the process, her ribbon fell out. Voldemort noticed it.

"_accio_ ribbon" he whispered and the ribbon zoomed into his hands. After examining it, a small smile curled on his lips, "ahh…married here are we? Funny, I see that the ribbon isn't….burning."

"You don't know a _thing_." Hermione snarled. Voldemort gave a loud, dry laugh.

"Really mudbood? Just because no one can find me, doesn't mean I don't know what's going on in the wizarding community and the golden trio?" Voldemort sneered, "I know what's Ron have been doing to you. I don't think he'll be coming to look for you. Maybe he can finally bring whores home to shag now instead of spending money on hotels."

"No…" Hermione whispered, as she felt tears forming in her eyes. Voldemort laughed with glee.

"How he spends tons of money on his mistresses and none for you…how you have no one you can rely on…do you think they will come looking for you?" Voldemort taunted, "We've made sure you were watched 24/7 and the moment you left the house we had someone leave him a letter. Want to read it?" He tossed a duplicate of the letter at Hermione so struggled to read the letter on the floor.

_Dear Ron,_

_I am done with you. I know all about your mistresses and who'd you spend your money on. _

_If you come near me ever again, I will tell everyone what you did. They will believe me, especially if Veritaserum is being involved._

_Hermione_

Hermione scanned the letter twice before choking out a sob. She knew Ron wouldn't take the risk of having everyone know and have his reputation ruined. She was indeed, as Voldemort had said, alone.

"Now now, I know they have kept you out of their loop and you can't provide me with much info, but you _will_ provide me with as much as you know from previous times" Voldemort said.

Hermione knew that he meant before Ron became an ass. She was well informed about the plans and such, but once Ron became an ass, he had excluded her from everything.

"I will never help you!" Hermione said with as much hatred she can muster, which earned her a kick in the stomach.

"If you don't help me, let me ask you this…" Voldemort leaned forward in his chair, "who are you really helping? Having him defeat me won't get you your Ron back. You have no side, but ours. We are faithful to our people, am I right?" he asked the death eaters in the room, who all nodded in response.

Hermione bit her lips, she knew he was right. She knew Voldemort knew everything about her and all her weaknesses and which buttons to press that will reduce her to nothing.

"Need convincing?" He asked and nodded to Bellatrix who gleefully whipped out her wand.

"_Crucio!_" she shouted as pain shot through Hermione's body over and over. She screamed and writhed on the floor as she felt what felt like knives cutting her over and over. Finally, the pain stopped and she laid on the floor breathing hard as the death eaters all laughed at her pain.

"You will serve us. You are our slave until you make up your mind about which side you are. Either you are with us, or you are alone." Voldemort snarled, "We could use a brain like yours." He nodded his head to indicate them to take her away.

"Wait!" Hermione cried. Voldemort turned back to her, "Who did you send to spy on me and bring me here?" He paused for a second before turning to his death eaters and nodded. One hooded figure stepped out of the shadows and into the lit area of the room and slowly removed his hood.

Hermione's mouth dropped open as she saw who was under the hood.

Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"You're a…" Hermione began but trailed off. She examined him closely. She noticed he had grown a few inches taller and his platinum blonde hair was slightly longer. His eyes were hallow, showed no emotions as if it has been sucked out of him. He glanced at her and quickly glanced back at Voldemort who nodded. Malfoy quickly put on his hood and stepped back into the crowd.

Hermione felt herself being dragged off as she saw Lucius Malfoy smirking at her.

She was tossed into a small room that was dark and damp. She turned around and looked at Bellatrix.

"The Dark Lord will decide who you get to serve while you ponder which side you decide to be on." Bellatrix said coldly, "You are lucky that he is kind enough to give you time to decide. I would have you dead at my feet in a second you filthy mud blood."

"Didn't your master tell you that he's not pureblood? You guys worship and praise all purebloods, yet you chose a half-blood as your master. All of you are pathetic and hypocrites." Hermione spat.

Bellatrix took three strides to her and slapped her across the face. The pain registered immediately, but it wasn't something she wasn't used to. Bellatrix noticed this too.

"I'm sure Ron has treated you must worse." Bellatrix gave her a sick smile, "The Dark Lord will treat his loyal followers a lot better than how you were treated back at home." and she turned around and slammed the door shut on her way out.

Hermione crawled up to her small, thin cot and rolled up in a ball and started to cry. She tried to think of things that will make her happy, but her minds were drawing up blanks.

She reached into her pocket for her ribbon, and realized that Voldemort still has it. She gripped her head with both hands and screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback_

_She looked down the aisle and saw Ron standing there with a smile that could melt her heart in a second. She slowly walked towards him as the music played softly in the background. Her hands were gripping his bouquet of flowers tightly as she looked at him._

_Every sound in the room was distant to her now. Everyone single person in the room was looking at her, but she was only looking at one person, and that was her future husband. _

_No one else mattered in the room, as long as she had Ron by her side. As she reached the front, Ron gave her a small smile before mouthing "I love you" to her. _

_When it was their turn to exchange vows, Ron took Hermione by the hand._

_"Hermione, you make me the luckiest man alive. I have the brightest and most beautiful witch ever. I promise you that I will respect you with everything I have and treat you like how a princess should be treated. I will wake up every morning with a smile on my face knowing that you're beside me and I will sleep every night knowing I get to see your beautiful face smiling at me the next day. Hermione, I love you so much and I promise you nothing will keep us apart."_

_Hermione was choking back tears as Ron finished his vow. After she had said her vow, Ron presented her the red ribbon. As soon as Hermione's hand had touched it, it burst into a passion flame dancing around Hermione's hands._

_Ron was beaming with pride as everyone clapped. Ron slowly leans in and kisses her softy on the lips and whispered, "You're my everything now."_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Beautiful. That was a word she hasn't heard in a while that it began to sound foreign. She definitely did not feel beautiful and was sure she has scratches and bruises on her face and body now.

The door opened and she saw Draco Malfoy walked in. He stood at the door and looked down at her.

"The Dark Lord has decided that you belong to me and that I may do whatever I want with you, and to you." he smirked.

"Quite confident now since Voldemort's not in the room anymore huh?" Hermione snapped at him. Malfoy's eyes narrowed and stride in and took her by the arms roughly.

"I don't want this anymore than you do mudblood, so just bare with me." Malfoy seethed, "I'm already getting filthy by touching you." He released her.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, rubbing her arms.

"To the maid room by my wing. This maid room is too far from my room and I do not want to walk back and forth to retrieve you."

Hermione quickly followed Malfoy out before she was beaten again. After a while, they arrived at her new room. It was a bit larger and doesn't smell at all. The bed looked quite comfortable with one big fluffy pillow and cheap cotton, but puffy duvet. Hermione couldn't complain, this was more than she had hoped for.

"I picked out the bed when I found out you're my new maid.' Malfoy said then stopped abruptly realizing he shouldn't have said that, "Try not to dirty it with your filthy mudblood" and he stormed off, leaving her staring at the closed door with a slightly surprised expression on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Where are the rest of the trio? What does the Order of Phoenix have in store for us?" Voldemort asked. Every death eater was standing around the table, not worthy of sitting according to Voldemort.

"The boy and his red-headed beanpole is out in the woods looking for Hermione, but the Red-headed weasel is grumbling the whole time and not putting much effort." Lucius said tediously.

"Our plan didn't see to work as we thought it would." Voldemort picked up his wand and ran his finger along it's length, "We need a backup plan."

"My Lord, we can easily throw them off their tracks." Avery said, stepping up , "One of us can use polyjuice potion to impersonate that mudblood. We can ambush the group that finds her!"

Voldemort looked at him thoughtfully before he gave small laugh, "Not bad…who's doing to play our dear mudblood?" Everyone looked around and they landed on Narcissa.

"No, my Lord, she needs to be here to tend the house's need." Lucius said quickly.

"Isn't that what Granger is for?' Voldemort asked with a glint in his eyes.

"She have Draco's need to tend to." Lucius said trying not to sound pleading. He knew that once Voldemort had heard it, he would purposely send Narcissa out, "Bellatrix seems more capable of the job. Her magic is stronger and can do much more harm."

Bellatrix send Lucius an ice cold, death stare.

"My Lord, the lady of the house should--" Bellatrix began but Lucius cut her off.

"This is a very important role, and aren't you always the one saying how you're the Lord's most faithful and loyal follower and do whatever he desires?" Lucius seem to have left Bellatrix speechless.

"He is right my Lord, I am capable to handle such task and will be more than happy to even though it will mean I will have to drink a potion containing the most filthiest blood ." Bellatrix said, bowing down.

"Very well, tomorrow we will set up the ambush. Get Draco to obtain a few strands of Granger's hair." Voldemort turned his back to the rest of his followers, indicating that they may go.

Narcissa closed her eyes in relief as she felt Lucius gently push her out of the room before Voldemort can change his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After hearing about the plan, Draco summoned Hermione to his room. When she stepped in, she was in awe. The bed was at the far end of the wall with black, silver and green silk on it. His pillows looked way more comfortable than Hermiones'.

_If mine already feels so comfy, imagine what his will feel like. _Hermione thought. The room had a balcony at the far left side of the room, a few feet away from the bed. There was a door by the wall which she assumes leads to the washroom. Finally, there's an arc by the right side of the room leading to the desk, a couch, and a cabinet where Hermione assume is where he kept his alcohol.

"Pick your jaws up off the floor mudblood." Malfoy drawled, "I know my room alone is better than that box you called home you shared with Weasel."

Hermione didn't think her home was a box, but he was right. His room alone probably is more expensive than her entire house, but of course she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of knowing.

"What do you want?" Hermione said rudely.

"Tsk tsk, pay a bit more respect to your master now or you'll be punished." Malfoy started circling around her, looking at her up and down.

She did grow up a lot since Hogwarts. She now fills out the curves that will make men drool, she has a perky nice ass with long, shapely legs. Her hair lost the bushness, but it's still wild, and by the looks of it, very dirty.

"Go take a bath, you smell and look disgusting. More disgusting than usual." Malfoy added and pointed to his own washroom. Hermione slowly made her way to the washroom and saw that there was a big, puffy towel waiting for her with shampoo.

"Is that for me?" she asked Malfoy uncertainly. She didn't think that she wouldn't be given such a luxurious looking towel, let alone shampoo!

"No, it's for the hippogriff." Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Of course it's for you. The shampoo will smell like whatever suits you best. I hope you don't smell like shit." and with that he closed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Draco heard her turn on the water and heard a splash afterwards, then a sigh of pleasure. He walked over to this cabinet and pulled out firewhiskey and poured himself a generous amount.

He doesn't know why he's being so nice to her. According to everyone else, she doesn't deserve anything. She doesn't deserve the nice bed, she doesn't deserve his lush towel and special shampoo. He threw her clothes into the garbage can after finding a few strands of hair on her clothes.

He downed his firewhiskey and poured himself more. And walked to the balcony and looked out. Half the garden is in darkness, the other half is lit up by the moon.

When she chooses to be on our side, then she will have good treatment.

_Ya, that's it. I'm just preparing her. I'm showing how good life can be if she chose the right side. _Malfoy thought, trying to convince himself that he wasn't being soft on a mudblood.

Hermione came out with a towel wrapped around her, showing off her long, tanned legs.

"Where are my clothes Malfoy." Hermione said coldly.

"Oh, those pieces of cloths were clothes? Thought it was garbage." He sneered, "No maid of mine wear garbage. If I had the choice, you'd be wearing nothing at all." His eyes glint, while staring at Hermione's covered breasts.

"You're such a pig, ferret." Hermione snapped. Malfoy walked over to her and buried his nose in her hair. It smelt like honey with a mix of lavender. He breathed down her neck, causing Hermione to stiffen.

Hermione turned around, just to be face to face, inches apart from Malfoy. The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers. He kissed her softly, and then bit her hard on the lips causing her yelp out in pain. He drew back and smirked, staring at her bleeding lip.

"You're lucky I did that." he said matter-of-fact tone, "The death eaters wanted to see what I've done with you by tonight. When they say 'done' they mean if I've raped you or not." Malfoy said. Hermione's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't…" she whispered.

"I wouldn't want to taint myself with a mudblood like you." Malfoy said harshly, "Although it wouldn't be called rape…I'm sure you're so willing to give it up to me. You're so desperate for love and attention that you're willing to get it anywhere. I've seen you, every single day. Always dress up for Ron who you know doesn't even like you dressed. You always tried making him take you to fancy functions but always end up cleaning up the house while he takes some broad to the function instead. Didn't you even try flirting with the grocery clerk? Shameless, I wouldn't even call that flirting."

He saw her blush deeply as she gripped onto her towel tightly.

"No…" she whispered, as she tried to not let it get to her, but it only caused her to blush even more.

"Draco, Voldemort is ready for her." Lestrange's voice came from the door. He looked at Hermione who was towel covered with swollen lips with dry blood down her chin. He smiled, "Ah, I see you've done some good work with her." he winked, getting the wrong idea.

"Tell him I'm going to be down in a minute." Malfoy ordered. Lestrange bowed and walked out.

"Please…" Hermione begged, "I can't go back down there." Malfoy just looked at her and conjured her up a long back dress.

"You have no choice."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Hermione was dragged down to the living room again and all the death eaters were wearing their hood.

"Have you made up your mind?" Voldemort asked. Hermione gripped her hands together tightly.

"Yes. Yes I will join you guys." she whispered. Malfoy was right, she needed attention, she wanted to feel needed and she knew that Voldemort needed her information. All she needed was time to think of an escape plan.

Everyone looked at her in surprised, even Voldemort himself. Draco shot her a sideway look and quickly back at Voldemort.

"I thought we may need to persuade you more." he laughed.

"I'm not having the dark mark on me though." Hermione said rather bravely.

"You are in no position for compromising." Voldemort said, leaning forward, "But you're not going to wearing the mark because you're not worthy enough you filthy mudblood." everyone in the room laughed darkly.

"I chose to be on your side, am I still going to get the same mistreatment I got before I agreed?" Hermione asked boldly.

"Mistreatment?" Bellatrix said scathingly, "I've seen the bed my dear nephew has provided you. You should be licking the path he's walking on."

"That's enough for today." Voldemort said, "You're lucky I'm feeling patient today. You may tell me their plans tomorrow. Oh, and you are still to serve Draco Malfoy."

"What! You said once I decide I'm no one's slave!" Hermione cried out.

"Our Draco needs someone to tend to his needs until he's getting married." Voldemort said, "Then again, that doesn't really stop any married men." He gave Lucius a small smirk.

Narcissa blushed slightly as Lucius looked away. Hermione had no idea what that meant, she whipped her head towards Draco's direction with pleading eyes.

"That sounds perfect my Lord." Draco said, "I would like someone to play with, even if it's a mud blood." he moved forward and dragged Hermione up by the arms. With a dismissal nod from Voldemort, he took her to his room.

Once they were in his room, Malfoy slammed his hands on his desk, causing Hermione to jump.

"Why did you accept to join us!" He glared at her.

"But…I thought you want me to." Hermione said softly. Draco was taken aback by her reply.

"What?" Draco looked at her and ran his hands over his dishevelled blonde hair.

"You and everyone else convinced I had no one and that the only way is to join you guys." Hermione said, feeling her anger boiling up inside her.

"No, I mean you actually take what I want into consideration?" he asked slowly. Hermione stared at him for a moment.

"Yes…you didn't do a lot of things that you should have done. You treated me almost like an equal." Hermione said, "except for the name callings and degrading insults. But I know that's just a show."

"A show?" Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "You have no idea what's going on. You don't know what I have to go through!"

"Tell me." Hermione whispered.

"No, why do you care? No one cares what I say or have to say." Draco seethed, "I'm just at the Dark Lord's disposable. He's waiting for me to screw up so he can kill me! It's my father's punishment!"

There was a knock at the door, and a blonde haired girl, with what looked like 15 pounds of make up on her face, walked in. She was wearing a short skirt and a very exposed top.

"Hello Draco." she said, trying to sound sultry.

"What do u want Tania?" Draco said rather rudely, which pleased Hermione for some reason.

"Just wanted to know if you need anything…done." she said with a wink.

"Sorry, that job has been taken." Hermione said loudly, stepping up. Tania turned to her, noticing her for the first time. She eyed her up and down and gave her a smirk.

"Call me when you need _satisfying_." Tania blew Malfoy a kiss before closing the door. Hermione was shaking with anger. Draco turned to her with an amused look on his face.

"What was that all about Granger?"

"Oh shut it." Hermione said and turned her back to him, "Who is she?"

"Everyone's whore. But mostly my fathers."

"You're mom doesn't mind?" Hermione asked, raising one eyebrow.

"No. My mom is more of a trophy wife." Draco started, trying to find the right words, "She's too…prim and proper to do things like getting on her knees. She's more for breeding purposes and carrying the Malfoy name."

"Have you--??" Hermione wasn't sure if she should ask this or not.

"What, slept with Tania?" he asked looking at her, "What if I did?" he gave her a small signature smirk.

"I--I was just wondering." Hermione stammered. She can't believe she was having a conversation with Draco Malfoy without swearing and throwing insults at each other.

"No. I haven't slept with her. I find her slightly disgusting actually, being with so many guys." Draco made a disgusted face, "She's probably as loose as cyberspace."

"Should your future wife be disgusted with all the girls you've been with?" the words came stumbling out of Hermione's mouth. Draco glared at her and took 3 strides before he was nearly face to face with Hermione.

"She would be too busy pleasing me to care." Draco sneered, "She would not complain because many would fight for the name of Malfoy." Hermione backed up until she hit the wall.

"I wouldn't!" Hermione said heatly, "I would never carry anyone's name that has blood over it." In a second, Draco has trapped her against the wall with his hands.

"I wouldn't want a mudblood holding my name anyways." he snarled into her ears, sending chills down Hermione's back, "Besides, I wouldn't be so confident about hating my name if I were you…you sounded slightly jealous when Tania was in here earlier."

Hermione shoved Draco, but he was too strong to shove away. He leaned in closer until his lips touched hers. His move moved slowly against hers. Her mind went blank, but slowly she was kissing back.

His hands roamed up and down her body, pulled her by the waist closer to him while his other hand was playing with the hem of her dress. He slowly slid his hands up her legs and moved his mouth to her throat. She tossed back her head and moaned. He slowly brought her to his bed and laid her down while he lifted the dress off her. He glanced down at her amazing body, and noticed a few faint scars on her body. Hermione noticed him noticing and quickly cover herself.

"Ron did that." She mumbled. Anger boiled inside Draco.

_How can that piece of shit do something like this to such a beautiful woman?_ Draco thought, and then kicked himself mentally for thinking about Hermione that way. He can't lie to himself everyday saying that he's not attracted to her. After months of watching her everyday, he memorizes every little quirky thing she does. Many time he fought himself to not go in and kill Ron every time he laid a hand on Hermione.

Hermione curled up into a fetal position and looked at Draco, waiting for him to throw a nasty insult at her scarred body. She can't believe she was so willingly to kiss him, so willingly to let him take off her dress. Was she that desperate for attention? Was she a whore? Was she no better than Tania?

Draco looked at her and gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears and lifted her up into a cradling position in his arms.

"You're _beautiful" _he whispered in her ear. He knew the moment he said that, there's no turning back. He can't continue lying to himself anymore. There was a part of him that needed her. He needed her touch, her love, her comfort and her trust.

The moment she heard that, her heart that had been closed shut for so long spilled open and she gazed back into his eyes.

Hermione didn't understand all these emotions and feelings that are coursing through her veins and body. She lifted her hands to Dracos face and pulled it down to her lips.

Maybe she was desperate for attention, and usually she would just blush and deny that. But for tonight, she would just let her senses take over and let her body feel what it hasn't felt for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update! I've been really busy because my summer school session started and all that. I'll try to update 1-2 chapters a week!

**CHAPTER SIX**

Hermione woke up to soft breaths hitting the back of her neck. She noticed Draco's arms were wrapped protectively around her waist as he snuggled his face into her hair. She laid back down and recalled last night.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

_Flashback. _

_Draco placed kisses on her scars softly and trailed his kisses all the way to her lips._

_"I promise I won't let him, or anyone hurt you ever again." He whispered. His words alone caused Hermione's eyes to fill up with tears._

_He slowly kisses her tears and told her even when she was crying that was still beautiful in his eyes. His hands roamed her body as Hermione lifts up his shirt to feel his toned body. _

_As things started to heat up, before she knew what was going on, they were both naked. He stared at her deeply into her eyes._

_"You don't have to do this if you don't want to…" Draco told her. He never asked if any girl wanted to stop because they were always the one who wanted it from the first place._

_Hermione paused for a second. Ron was her one and only. She never thought about having to do it with anyone else besides him because she once believed that they were going to be together forever. _

_"Please…" Hermione mouthed and that was all Draco needed. Their bodies fit together perfectly like a puzzle. _

_He took her to great heights that she never experienced before. Sweat mingling, moans grew persistent, panting increased and bodies shuddering. Hermione fell over the edge as her orgasm took over her body sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. _

_She gripped onto Draco's body for her life until she finally was able to breathe normally again._

_Draco looked at her and smiled, placed a kiss on her lips and wrapped his arms around her._

_"Goodnight Hermione." her name rolled off his tongue. She smiled to herself after hearing Draco called her by her first time for the first time._

_"Goodnight Draco." she replied as she slipped off into a blissful sleep. _

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Bellatrix stared at the polyjuice potion in front of her. After adding Hermione's hair into it, it had turned scarlet red. Being Bellatrix, she had to drink many types of polyjuice potion, all disgusting. To her surprise, Hermione's doesn't look so bad.

"Will impersonating her taint my blood?" Bellatrix asked sarcastically before she downed the potion. The effects were immediate. Everyone could see that her facial structures were changing and her hair was getting longer, lighter and wavier. She shrunk a few inches shorter and her body filled out a bit more.

"I must say Bella, you look a lot better." One of the death eaters joked. Bellatrix shot him a nasty look.

"Now now, we've been through the plans many times so I expect perfection." Voldemort said, "if anyone is to screw up their part, I will have to deal with you afterwards. "

Voldemort turned to Bellatrix, "Remember to break the groups alliance."

Everyone nodded and apparated away towards their destination.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Harry, wait up mate!" Ron called as he jogged up towards him, "Why are we looking for her? I told you she has left me."

"It's not like her to leave without a note, letter or anything!" Harry exclaimed. Ron looked at Ginny. They had hidden away "Hermione's" letter and told Harry that she just simply left, "What makes you so sure she wasn't kidnapped?"

Ron looked at Ginny desperately.

"She probably ran off with that other guy." she quickly lied. Neville and Luna looked at her.

"She never mentioned anything about a new guy." Luna said. Luna and Neville are sort of dating and took the past year to travel around the world. They had just came back yesterday and was informed that Hermione was missing.

"Obviously she wouldn't tell you." Ginny said rather rudely, tossing her red hair back, "I'm her best friend. She's been seeing this guy behind Ron's back. They met a café in London and he apparently is a half blood."

"Hermione wouldn't do that!" Neville claimed.

"You've been gone for the past year Neville." Ginny snapped, "What do you know?"

"Neville's right, it's not like her." Harry said, coming from behind. Ginny shot Harry a look.

"Isn't that Hermione over there?" Luna asked, pointing to the trees. Ron literally stopped breathing and looked at her.

"Can't be…" he muttered. All five of them started running towards her.

"Hermione!" Harry called out. Hermione looked at them, gave them a coy smile and began running into the woods.

"Stop Hermione! It's us!" Neville shouted. They lost sight of her in the woods. Suddenly Hermione stepped out and smiled.

"Hermione! I missed you so much!" Ron dared to say. Hermione looked over at Ron and smiled sweetly.

"How sweet." she smirked. The moment she smirked, Harry paused and had a feeling something was up. Hermione never smirks or acted this strange.

"Ronald, how's the other whores doing?" she asked sweetly.

"What other whores?" Harry asked looking at Ron.

"I don't know what she's talking about!" Ron managed to say.

"You know, those whores you've been sleeping with behind my back." Hermione purred, advancing forward.

"You're the whore! You've been sleeping around with many guys. Ron would never do that!" Ginny shouted. Harry shot her a confused look.

"Tsk tsk, mind your language." Avery said. Everyone turned around. All the death eaters had the 5 surrounded.

"What's this Hermione?" Luna asked slowly. Before anyone could answer, curses were flying everywhere. Green, blue, red and yellow lights were flashing towards different directions.

"Obscurus!" someone shouted and everything went back.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione turned around to look at sleeping Draco. His blonde hair fell over his eyes and his mouth slightly opened. He looked so peaceful, like there's no worry in mind at all. She turned back around as Draco tightened his grip on her.

Did he mean what he said last night? Hermione wondered as she stared out towards the balcony, Or am I just one of his conquest in bed? Does he say that to every girl he sleeps with?

"Wake up sleepy head." Draco murmured in her ears.

"I was awake before you were silly." Hermione pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. My room, my rules." Draco said nuzzling the back of her neck. Hermione turned around and kissed him full on the lips. He kissed back, which was a good sign.

This is a good start, I'm pretty sure he would kick out the girl as soon as the morning roll around if he didn't have any feelings for her. Hermione thought. Draco stared into her eyes for a second.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"I was wondering what you were thinking about and debating whether I should use legilimency to find out." he replied giving her a smile.

"You wouldn't dare!" She exclaimed and tried to pulled away but fell of the bed.

"Very graceful Hermione." Draco laughed, "I'm not that nosy enough to probe through people's mind. I, in fact, can make you say what you were thinking in the middle of--"

But before he could finish his sentence Hermione threw a pillow at him. There was a knock on the door with Narcissa calling Draco on the other side. Draco groaned and straightened up.

"Come in!" He called out. Narcissa swept into the room wearing a dark green dress with her hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"The Dark Lord has requested your slave to go down to the living room at noon." Narcissa said.

"She as a name you know." Draco said coldly, causing Narcissa to raise her eyebrows. Hermione stood up from the side of the bed, and surprised Narcissa who didn't see her upon coming into the room.

"Did she stay in here last night?" she asked.

"Yes mother, I must keep an eye out for her." Draco with a smirk, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"I do hope you know what the maid's bedroom is for then." Narcissa said coldly, "I came to discuss about your marriage actually."

"Mother, I told you many times that I do not want to think about marriage at this very moment." Draco said, clenching his teeth.

"You may stay and listen." Narcissa said, ignoring Draco and looked over at Hermione who was walking towards the door.

"That's okay, I can go clean up something. You seem to need your time alone with your son." Hermione said lamely. Narcissa gave her a cold, solid stare, "…Or I can stay." and she sat back down at the edge of the bed.

"I have two suitable ladies in mind." Narcissa emphasized 'ladies' and looked at Hermione with a smirk, "Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass."

"I'm not marrying either one of them mother." Draco said firmly.

"You need a respectable lady to carry the name Malfoy." Narcissa said slowly, "I arranged a meeting with both of them later on this afternoon, bring Granger." she said shooting Hermione a look.

"I'm not going." Draco said stubbornly.

"That's final Draco Lucius Malfoy." Narcissa demanded, "See you at the foyer after Granger's meeting with the Dark Lord." and with that, she swept out of the room with grace.

"Why does your mom need me to go? Serve tea?" Hermione asked.

"Knowing her, it's probably to rub it in your face that you're never worthy of holding a pureblood name, that's not a blood traitor of course." he said looking at his ceiling. Hermione was hurt by that comment, but tried to hold back her tears. She's usually isn't an emotional person, but after losing everything and gaining nothing, her barriers were simply lying on the floor in rubbles.

"Well, I suppose a mudblood is only good for worshipping the ground purebloods walks on." Hermione snapped.

"I do not agree with my mother. Draco said looking at her, "Do not take your anger out on me." Hermione immediately regretted for bursting out on him, but she wanted to make him feel bad, so she pouted.

The clocked chimed a few times, indicating it was noon. They quickly got dressed and went to the living room.

"Glad you don't need to be dragged down this time." Voldemort said, "Now, please, do tell us what you know."

"I know nothing." Hermione said, lifting her head up in defiance.

"I thought you chose which side to be on." Voldemort said coldly.

"You will end up killing me as soon as I give you all I know." Hermione said, "You have no use for a mudblood right? All your followers are considered purebloods."

"Pay for respect for the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix sneered, "Or you'll end up losing a piece of your face."

"Calm down Bella, maybe she needs a bit of persuasion." Voldemort snapped his fingers and two figures were dragged into the room with a black bag over their head. Rudolphus, one of the death eaters, whipped off the bags.

"Luna! Neville!" Hermione cried out, "What are you doing here? Aren't you two suppose to be in Europe?"

"We were looking for you along with Harry, Ron and Ginny!" Neville said, with dirt smudged all over his round face.

"Are they--?"

"No, they got away." Luna said. They both seemed to be beaten up pretty bad and probably didn't even get much food.

"Now, enough chit chat. Do I need to show you what I'm going to do if you do not cooperate?" Voldemort asked. When Hermione didn't answer, he turned to Neville, "Crucio!" Neville fell to the floor writhing and screaming with pain as what felt like fire burning inside his body.

"You're going to end up like your parent Longbottom." Bellatrix sneered.

"Don't...don't tell…them anything!" Neville managed to choke out.

"Stop! Stop!" Hermione cried out falling forward, crawling towards them, but Draco pulled her back, shaking his head slightly, "Please, stop! I'll do anything!"

Voldemort pulled back his wand and looked at Hermione expectantly.

"They assumed that the Malfoy mansion was burnt down. They never thought that you guys had put a spell on it to hide it from public view." Hermione said quickly, "They wanted to go into the mansion to see if they can find any clues to your whereabouts. But when they found out that there was this barrier that was restricting them from going in, they became suspicious that there was something up in here."

Hermione casted Neville and Luna and apologetic look for spilling to the enemy, but she couldn't stand there and watch her friends being tortured for her own fault.

If I had only suck it up and stayed home I wouldn't be here! Neville and Luna would be safe! Hermione thought looking back at Voldemort.

"Are they planning to find a way to come in here?" He asked looking at her intently. Hermione wasn't sure if he was using legilimency or not to see if she's lying

"Yes, I think they are." Hermione said, then paused. She was wondering if she should take the risk and lie about some parts, "They're planning for an attack soon." she lied.

"How soon?" Lucius asked.

"From what I heard last, very soon." Hermione fibbed a bit more, "but no one believes the Order. They think that the mansion is reduced to rubbish and that there are no activities happening in here. The ministry doesn't want to make a big scene so they aren't willing to help the Order. Magical creatures do not want to shed blood for any mankind wizards. This only leaves the Order who are enforcing an attack to get onto this ground.

"Hmm…this is easier than I thought." Voldemort said thoughtfully, "We can easily outnumber them. Even if we can't outnumber them, we definitely have stronger magic than those stupid little kids."

Neville and Luna stared at Hermione, who was afraid to look at them in case Voldemort or any death eaters caught them sending messages.

"Should we prepare ourselves my Lord?" one of the death eaters asked.

"We shall discuss this in a private setting." Voldemort said, not trusting Hermione or the other two, "You may go help Narcissa now." he said indicating to Hermione.

"What are you going to do with my friends?" Hermione asked.

"You should learn that you are in no position to ask questions." Voldemort looked down at her, "But you behaved yourself well today so I will give you an answer. Next time I will teach you a lesson for opening your filthy mouth without being asked." He looked over at Rudolphus who had the two.

"What do I do with them my Lord?" he asked, holding his hand at them.

"Make sure they feel at home." Voldemort gave a dark laugh, "Show them the cellar."

Draco squeezed Hermione's shoulders to warn her not to open her mouth. Hermione silently watched her friends being dragged off towards the cellar door.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Hope you guys enjoyed it so far!

Obscurus means "dark" in latin and its in adjective form. Tenebrae means "the dark" and I suppose that makes more sense, but I chose obscurus because I thought it sounded cooler haha.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Do we have everyone?" Lupin asked as he looked down at the list in his hands. All of the Order was crammed inside the Weasley's kitchen.

"I believe we do." Kinsgley said, his low voice booming throughout the kitchen, "I've talked to people in the Ministry and have recruited quite a generous amount of people who were more than eager to be part of the downfall of Voldemort."

"We need someone to talk to the magical creatures." Arthur Weasley said, "The more help we can get, the better."

"You bloody well know that those things won't help us." Moody growled, "They will not die for wizards, as we won't for them."

"I think Harry should go talk to them." Tonks said, "He might persuade them to help us. After all, it _is_ Harry Potter." she said giving Harry a smile.

"There's no harm trying." Kingsley agreed.

"I say we attack in a week." Lupin said, rolling up the list.

"I really do hope they can last one more week…" Molly trailed off. Everyone knew who she was talking about.

"They're tough, the will manage." Harry said confidently, before he pulled on his cloak, "I'm off to see the centaurs."

"I'm with you mate." Ron said, standing up along with Ginny.

Harry nodded. He still hasn't had the chance to ask him about what "Hermione" meant by all the whores.

Ron quickly picked up his backpack and headed out the door after Harry and Ginny.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Let's rest up mate." Ron said, panting as he tried to keep up.

"Stop complaining Ron." Ginny snapped, "We're almost there." Harry looked at Ron sideways.

"What did Hermione mean when she talked about your whores?" Harry asked. He saw Ginny stiffened and heard Ron took a sharp breath.

"I don't know, but I do know she has betrayed us all." Ginny replied for Ron, "She was working with the Death Eaters!"

"I didn't know you're name was Ron." Harry said quite rudely to Ginny, who stared at him, "And that wasn't Hermione. It's quite obvious that someone was impersonating her with polyjuice potion." He rounded on Ron, waiting for an answer.

"If that wasn't Hermione, than haven't you thought that maybe what she's saying isn't true?" Ginny argued.

"Ginny you got to stop answering for Ron." Harry said. He was starting to lose his temper.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a loud wail not far from them. They quickly ran towards the sound and noticed a tied up baby centaur on the ground as a figure loomed over it. The figure looked over as Harry whipped out his wand.

"Well well well, I see you've replaced a member in your golden trio." Antonin Dolohov

drawled, "Red heads." he spat as if they were the most disgusting things on earth. He gave them a wink before apparating away.

Harry cursed himself for not attacking a Death Eater when he had the chance. They ran over to the centaur who looked at them, frightened.

"Don't worry, we wont hurt you." Harry whispered and untied him. An arrow suddenly shot through the air and landed right next to Harry.

"Do not lay your hands on him!" a voice ordered from behind. All three of the turned around and was face to face with a herd of centaurs.

"We were helping him!" Ron said angrily, "Where were _you_ lot when he was tied up and being tortured by a Death Eater?"

They chose to ignore Ron and looked at Harry.

"Harry Potter." one of them said, looking at him, "If there is any wizard we trust, it's you. Thank you for helping our child." the leader of the centaur gave a small bow.

"We need your help." Harry blurted out as the centaurs were turning away, "We're attacking Voldemort in a week and we need all the help we can get."

"We do not help wizards." The leader said slowly.

"Why not? We helped you lot!" Ron said loudly.

"Shut up Ron." Ginny said, throwing him a dirty look.

"We will not shed blood for the faults of wizards and mankind." another centaur said, stepping up.

"Please, the only thing that kept centaurs and wizards from getting along are the Death Eaters and Voldemort!" Harry said, taking a step forward, "Once they are eliminated, peace will come between us all."

"We will need time to think about it." and with that, they disappeared into the forest.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione was standing at the foyer with Draco waiting for Narcissa to make her way down. Draco looked at Hermione and handed her the red ribbon. It has turned black.

When love has completely diminished from the marriage, it will turn black. Hermione stared at her ribbon. Hermione quickly reached towards her left finger and tugged at the wedding band that Ron had given her. It slid off her fingers perfectly. The only way a wedding ban can slide off the bride's finger is if the ribbon had completely turned black. Once it's off, the connection to the groom will be disconnected and the magic that bound them together will broken. She was sure Ron will notice, that is if he even has his ring on. Hermione always found it really bias how it only bound the wife, not the husband. But since it was a tradition created many centuries ago, it was the duty of the wife to serve the husband.

"Where'd you get it." she asked. She tied the black ribbon through her ring and pocketed it.

"The Dark Lord didn't want it so I just took it." Draco replied, "It turned black this morning." They both stared at each other.

Hermione blushed a bit before offering a small smile. They both very well know what happened "last night" and that alone was able to quench what Hermione had left for Ron.

Narcissa gave a little cough, indicating her presence.

"Hello mother." Draco bowed a little before added, "Shall we go to a pointless meeting?"

"It won't be pointless." Narcissa promised, "The Parkinson's are having a little get together with the Zambini's at their home, so we'll be heading over there first." Draco grabbed onto Hermione as they apparated to Pansy's house. The moment they landed, a pug faced girl came running towards Draco.

"Drakie! I haven't seen you in so long!" Cried Pansy who threw herself at Draco, "With all these things going on, mum said I wasn't allow to go to the mansion."

"Get off Pansy." Draco said cooly. Pansy didn't notice his cold voice and rounded on Hermione.

"Well mudblood, I suppose I'm not surprised to you see." Pansy said stiffly. Hermione raised her eyesbrows.

"Why not?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Mum told me." Pansy said making it clear that she doesn't want to make conversation with her. She turned back to Draco and trailed her finger down his chest, "They're going to talk about our marriage." she said slyly, giving him a wink.

"My mum's also going to talk to the Greengrass." Draco replied. Pansy narrowed her eyes.

"Once your mum finds out that the Greengrass' are going broke, I don't think that marriage is going to happen." Pansy said darkly.

"Hello Pansy dear." Narcissa greeted as she sauntered over to the three of them. Hermione quickly took a step back, not wanting to hear what she has to say to the two of them. She took this opportunity to look around.

The house wasn't as dark or as big as the Malfoy Manor, but it is crammed with ugly antiques that came in all shapes and sizes. She saw a house elf huddling by the corner of the room, her big eyes shifting around nervously.

Hermione walked over to the elf and bent down so that they were eye to eye.

"Hello, what's your name?" Hermione asked kindly. The elf stared at her with big eyes, surprised that she was speaking to her so nicely.

"Clara ma'am." she replied quietly.

She hasn't given up on SPEW, she just didn't have enough time to campaign and all that. She remembered how Ron had ripped up everything.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

_Flashback._

_Hermione was at her desk writing her proposition about SPEW. She had previously discussed this with Ron yesterday who agreed to bring it to the Ministry. She took a big folder full of information and programs that she wanted to open once her idea has been passed by the Ministry. She heard a pop downstairs as she put down her quill. _

_Ron came stumbling in, his eyes bloodshot and his clothes were wrinkled. This was the first time she had ever seen Ron like that. _

"_Sweetie, are you okay?" Hermione asked, walking towards him, "Were you at the bar?" Ron looked at her and staggered back._

"_W-where's my suitcase?" he asked drunkenly looking around the ground._

"_I don't know dear, you never came in with one." _

_Ron looked behind Hermione and at the desk with all the papers on top._

"_What are you doing?" he asked_

"_I'm finishing up the SPEW proposition so you may bring it to the Ministry tomorrow." she reminded him, "We talked about this remember?"_

"_The Ministry won't want to waste their time with such nonsense." Ron said and stumbled back a few steps._

"_You promised!" Hermione demanded._

"_I only said that so you would shut up and fuck me." Ron advanced towards the desk and picked up a few paper. He pointed his wand to it and muttered "Incendio" it bursts into flames. Hermione gasped and ran towards the desk to take the papers away._

"_Shove it!" Ron snarled and pushed Hermione, who lost her balance and fell down to the floor. He grabbed a hand full of documents and threw it in the fire, "Get your head out of the clouds Hermione. Do something useful with your life." _

"_What's your problem Ron?" Hermione angrily asked, "Go take a shower and go to bed. I'll see if we have a potion to cure your hangover."_

"_My problem is you!" Ron snarled, "You always have your nose buried in a book. You're never there to tend to my needs What are you even good for? You're not even a good fuck!" Ron ranted. Hermione's eyes glassed over. _

_She picked up a vase and threw it at Ron who couldn't dodge it due to his drunkenness. He stumbled back as the vase shattered on his shoulder. He took a few strides towards Hermione and with one blow, she was sent flying across the room. He took the rest of her documents and threw it in the fire before apparating away._

_That was the first night he had ever laid hands on her. Also, that was also the first he had cheated on her._

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hermione!" Narcissa snapped at her. Hermione straightened up and looked over.

"Yes Lady Malfoy?" Hermione walked over. Narcissa shot Clara a dirty look.

"You're suppose to be at Draco's side at all times. As his personal slave, you will need to be close in case he needs anything." Narcissa said coldy, "And you do not have any right to talk to anyone unless you're spoken to, including elves."

Pansy shot her a smirk and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Once Draco and I are married, you will be _our_ slave, not just his." Pansy laughed. Mrs. Parkinson directed everyone to follow her into the dining room for lunch. Pansy lagged behind a bit, and once she saw that everyone has entered the dining room, she grabbed Hermione by the arms.

"I know how these _slaves_ work nowadays." Pansy snarled, "Once I marry Draco, you _will not_ be sleeping him anymore! You're going to be someone else's whore understand?"

"What makes you think I've been sleeping with Draco?" Hermione asked, trying to not show Pansy how mad she got her.

"Don't lie, I've seen the way you look at him. It's disgusting." Pansy spat, "And you called him Draco just now. That's a sure sign you have slept with him." and with that, she swept away into the dining room, plastering a smile on her face.

_How obvious was I?_ Hermione thought before she followed Pansy into the dining room.

Everyone was seated down, eating as Hermione walked in. She knew that she was not welcomed to be seated down along with the rest, so she stood by the corner of the room. She looked at all the delicious food that they were feasting on, and Hermione's mouth watered.

Draco didn't exactly let her starve back at the manor, but Narcissa instructed the elves to give her the lowest quality food there is: bread, water, stale juice and occasionally, steamed chicken with no flavour. Draco tried transfiguring her food into something more appetizing, but Narcissa must have told the elves to put a spell on it so that every time someone tried to do magic on the food, the portion shrinks.

Hermione looked away from the food and straight at the wall ahead of her. If she didn't look at it, maybe she won't feel the hunger burning inside her. She looked out of the corner of her eyes and saw Draco looking at her, with sympathy in his eyes. Hermione quickly looked straight again and felt humiliation and anger burning inside her. How can she be humiliated like this in front of a guy she was beginning to have feelings for? Here she was, practically starving, while Draco got to eat a big feast in front of her. Not only that, what tore her up the most is that she will never be able to be with Draco. He was getting married to that pug-face bitch, and if Harry loses the fight with Voldemort, she will be forever stuck as a slave. She would have to watch Pansy touch Draco and carry his baby. If Harry wins the fight, everyone including Draco will be tossed in Azkaban.

Herimione raked her head for ways to help Draco stay out of Azkaban. She can always give them her memories where Draco had told her that he was being forced to be a Death eater. She doesn't even know when Harry and the Order's going to attack, it could be tomorrow, in a week, a month or even a year!

"Mother, when will the marriage date be?" Pansy said loudly, knowing Hermione could hear.

"Well, I was hoping as soon as possible." Mrs. Parkison said, "Hopefully before that Harry Potter attacks. Pansy will be carrying the heir of Malfoy."

"That's an excellent idea." Narcissa agreed, "Hopefully Pansy can be pregnant with the heir very soon." Pansy beamed as Malfoy shuddered. None of the girls noticed this and continued chatting. Hermione betted that Mrs. Parkinson had told Narcissa about the Greengrass' misfortune.

"I say next week!" Mrs. Parkinson cried out happily. Hermione balled her hands into a tight fist. She tried her best to shake, and not to her let stomach growl.

"I best be on my way home." Draco announced, standing up abruptly. The chattered died as the three ladies looked at him surprised, "I'll be taking Hermione as well." Pansy narrowed her eyes as she heard Draco called Hermione by her first name.

"Didn't know that mudblood's have names." Pansy growled. Draco shot her a look before walking over to Hermione, who didn't even want to look at Draco. He grabbed her by the arms and the next thing she knew she felt like she was being squeezed through a tight tube.

They landed in Draco's room. She quickly pulled herself away and walked to the other side of the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked, walking towards her.

"How can you let them humiliate me like that?" Hermione demanded, "I've been starved and have eaten crappy food ever since I got here! I thought once I agreed to help _him_ I would at least get better treatment! Everything here is a _lie_!"

"What did you expect me to do?" Draco shot back, "I had to play along!" Hermione knew he was right, but she was _so mad_.

"Play along? You didn't even do a good job!" Hermione pointed out, "You called me by my first name in front of everyone else! That's the worse thing you could have done!"

Draco didn't say anything.

"And you're getting married to _her_! I would have to be around serving you two, watch her parade around in your arms, watch her carry your _child_." Hermione began to lose it, "I can't do that Draco! I can't stand around watching you bring your _ugly _trophy wife around as if she is the most important thing ever. I can't stand watching you whispered your commitment to her at your wedding day as you slip on the wedding band on her finger. I can't stand watching you give her the _red ribbon_! What's worse is that I will _have _to watch all that and know that that can _never_ be us!" Hermione broke down and slid down to the floor crying.

Draco walk a few steps towards her and picked her up. He didn't say anything but placed his lips on hers. He kissed her softly and drew her onto his chest and he rested his face on her hair.

"Marry me." Draco said. Hermione stopped breathing and looking up at him.

"What?" Hermione asked, not sure if she had heard the right thing.

"Marry me now Hermione." Draco said, looking straight into her eyes, "There isn't anyone I want to be with more than you."

"I…I don't think that's possible." Hermione began, "We don't have a person to wed us, we don't have the red ribbon that's specially made for you to give and we don't even binding rings that goes with the ribbon!"

Draco walked over to his dresser and pulled out a long box. He opened it, and in there was the most beautiful red ribbon she had ever seen. It was not like the red ribbon Ron had given her. This ribbon was piercing crimson red made of very fine silk. She could almost see the reflection off the silk as she leaned forward.

"My father gave me this a few years ago in case we need a quick marriage or if we can't hold of a specialist to create this ribbon due to the Dark Lord's reign." Draco explained.

He then pulled out a smaller box and opened it, inside laid 2 rings. Both were made of white gold. There was a serpent coiled the ring and the eyes of the serpent were made out of two emerald diamonds. The other ring, the serpent's eyes were ruby red. The ring with the emerald-eyed serpent, in it's mouth was a beautiful diamond.

"This I had one of the elves picked up this morning." Draco told her, "In case I ever needed it." he looked at her in the eyes.

"Draco.. I…" Hermione began, but Draco cut her off.

"What is it Hermione?" Draco asked coldly, "You don't want to marry me?"

"No! of course I do!" Hermione exclaimed, "I just don't who going to wed us. Without proper marriage incantations, it won't be binding meaning the red ribbon won't work along with the rings."

"My mother and father had to do their marriage on their own." Draco said, pulling out a thick book, "It was when the Dark Lord was rising. In here there is the marriage incantation and a few tricky wand moves but it shouldn't be too hard."

Draco flipped open to the page and took a look. Hermione noticed that they have to draw a symbol that looked like a circle around them. They would have to say the marriage incantation inside the circle, along with their vows, and exchange of the ring.

"_Colloportus_" Draco absent-mindedly pointed his want to the door causing it to lock.

After a few minutes, Draco stepped away from the book and murmured something that Hermione couldn't quite make out. He whipped his wand in a circle around them and a blue jet of light shot out of his wand and made a ring around both Hermione and himself. Once the circle was connect as a ring, it transformed into blue flames.

Draco began muttering the incantation. He went faster and faster until it sounded like a chant. As he continued throughout the incantation, the flames around them burned brighter and the flames reached great heights. Hermione looked up and saw the although the flames reached towards the roof, it didn't scorch the ceiling. Draco stopped, and opened his eyes. He carefully slipped the ring with the diamond in onto Hermione's finger.

Hermione took hold of the other ring and slipped it into Draco's finger, her eyes not leaving his.

"Hermione, I know this isn't the right time for this or the right place to do this. You deserve a beautiful wedding with everyone you love watching you with tears in their eyes knowing you're marrying the man you love. When this whole mess is over, I promise you we'll have the wedding you deserve. I've never felt this thing called love, I thought I understood what that word meant, until I met you. Hermione, I know I never said 'I love you' to you before, but here I am, marrying you. I'm not afraid to say those words to you anymore Hermione, I love you. I promise I'll treat you better than anyone else has ever treated you. I promise you that you would not have to go through what you had to go through before. Forever and always Hermione, forever and always." Draco whispered. His ring flashed, then two red laser shot from the serpent's eyes and danced around the room as Draco finished his vow.

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she stared into Draco's eyes.

"I never thought I would get married twice. I thought I found what I was looking for before, but I was wrong. You made me feel things that I've never felt before. I've never put anyone else before me the way I would put you before me. I would die for you Draco, I love you so much and you showed me so many things I've never seen before. You've taught me to never judge a book by it's cover. You healed the cut that was created so deep in me. You risked loving me when you know you can be killed for it. You have me a second life, a second chance to be happy again. Thank you Draco. I will always love you. I promise to never stop loving you…forever and always." Hermione replied, finishing up her vow. Her ring shot out green laser from the serpent's eyes as it intertwined with the red laser.

Draco took out the red ribbon and looked at Hermione before tying the ribbon on her left wrist. The moment the fine silk touched her skin, it bursts into flames and spread warmth throughout her body. Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione on the lips. She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pulled him closer for a deeper kiss.

The blue ring around them were closing in on them and was reaching great heights as the blue flames now circled itself around the intertwined emerald and red laser. The three lights combined into a ball and shot downwards towards both Hermione's and Draco's rings. After all the light has disappeared, the ceremony was done. The rings had been bound.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." Draco murmured as the red ribbon was burning brighter than ever against Hermione's skin.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** My chapters are getting longer and longer, I know. I hadn't realized how short my first few chapters were so I've made them a bit longer. Hope you enjoyed them! =)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews =) it's greatly appreciated! It would be so nice to get feed backs, especially if it is my first fanfic and all that =)

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Severes Snape was standing in front of Voldemort while all the other Death Eaters were occupying the outer edge of the room.

"Yes Severes?" Voldemort asked, his tone slightly cold, "I heard you have some news that you would like to share with me."

"Yes my Lord." Snape said, bowing his head, "They are attacking in a week." There was a ripple of murmurs passed around the room.

"How sure are you?" Voldemort asked. Everyone looked at Snape, hoping that the information he was providing was correct. Everyone has seen the consequences of incorrect information that has been passed on to Voldemort before. It wasn't pleasant, and Snape knew that.

"I heard if from my very own ear." Snape informed in confidently. That seemed to be enough for Voldemort.

"We can easily take down a bunch of teenagers who are eager for death right boys?" Voldemort asked around, "Plus a few useless wizards including an old werewolf, an ex-auror with one eye and the man with too many red headed kids." The Death Eaters all laughed.

"How can they even think that they can take us down with such a number?" Voldemort wondered, more to himself.

Draco looked down at the floor as all these information was processing through his head. He didn't want to take off his ring for he had grown attached to it, so he made sure his left hand was safely tucked into his robes.

"Draco." a voice called out to him. He snapped his head up and saw Voldemort addressing to him.

"Yes my Lord?" he asked, trying not to sound shaky.

"Has that mudblood told you anything useful?"

"No my Lord." Draco said, bowing his head. Voldemort looked at him intently and seemed to take his word for it.

"I expect you all to be ready in a week."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

It was around mid day that Ron had felt a shock on his left hand. The finger his ring was on was twitching violently and painfully. He had to run to his mother for help and she just put his hands in a bucket full of ice, and in a few minutes, it stopped twitching.

"What the hell was that?" Ron demanded, clearly still shaken by a random, violent twitching.

"I'm not to sure dear…" Molly said, looking slightly concerned, "Last time you've talked to Hermione, did you guys argue or anything?" Ron stared at her with his mouth hung opened.

"Of course not!" Ron lied indignantly, "We always get along perfectly. I love her." Harry gave him a quick glance before shoving the last bit of toast in his mouth. For some reason, Harry didn't believe him. Ron had answered too defensively for Harry's liking. The whole Weasley's family, plus Fleur and Harry, was in the kitchen staring at Ron and his left hand.

"Eet izz seemple." Fleur spoke out, stirring her coffee lazily.

"What is?" Fred asked. Everyone focused their attention on Fleur, who always loved to be in the center of attention.

"When two couple izz married, the reeng is bound." Fleur began, she took a sip of her coffee to annoy Ron who was impatient to get the story out of her.

"Hurry up will you woman?" Ron said, slamming his hands on the table. Bill shot Ron glares, but Fleur just looked up with a small smile.

"She do not love you 'nymore." Fleur said simply. Everyone stared at her, than back at Ron whose face is turning into the shade of his hair.

"That-that's impossible!" Ron spluttered, "We were doing just fine!"

"Evidently your 'ands says so otherwise." Fleur sniffed, "Of course, different peeople different rezults. Depends on ze reason she stopped loving you."

"Reason? There is no reason!" Ron barked.

Fleur raised her eyebrows, "Most peeople just suffer from ze minor twitch. Yours was ze most violent I 'ave ever seen. You must 'ave done sometheeng wrong somewhere."

"Not only did it twitch, I felt like my hand was on fire! On fire!" Ron said, standing up. Clearly he was getting angry and he was never the one to be ashamed of making a big scene.

"Fire?" Fleur asked, "Zat is not good."

"Why?" Molly asked quickly, concerned that his son might be suffering from internal damage or some sort.

"If eet also burn, eet means that she 'as fallen in love with someone else." Fleur concluded, "And 'e might be ze reason that she 'as completely stopped loving you." Fleur finished up her coffee. She never really like Ron, so she had no problem telling him that his ex-wife probably hated him. As part veela, she can sense if someone was lying, and with Ron, she knew that whatever fairytale sugar-coated stories that came out of his mouth about his marriage was a lie.

"She cheated on me?" Ron exploded, "Wait until I get my hands on her and that guy!"

"On her Ron?" Harry asked dangerously.

"Well, the guy at least! But she would have an earful to hear from me!" Ron growled.

"You can't call eet cheating if she already on ze to road to stop loving you." Fleur said lightly, enjoying the effect her words had upon Ron, "She would 'ave no reason to cheat if she still loves you."

"You must done something." George looked at Ron.

"No! I've done everything she ever wanted! I told her I wanted to show her proposal about SPEW to the Ministry, I never laid hands on her--" Fleur cut him off with a low hiss.

"Zat izz a lie." Fleur hissed.

"You've hit Hermione?" Harry asked, outraged.

"Now now, lets not jump into conclusion!" Molly quickly said before a fight breaks out. Ron shot Fleur a dirty look, but she returned it with a smirk.

"Of course not." Ron finally said.

"If you guys believe what izz coming out of zis boys mouth, zen you guys are more gullible zen a baby." Fleur stood up, "I know when someone izz lying, and 'e izz lying." and with that, she walked out of the house, with Bill tailing behind her.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"What's the meeting about Draco?" Hermione asked the moment he had stepped into the room. Draco didn't reply her at her, but made his way to her and crushed his lips on hers with need.

"That won't distract me Draco." Hermione giggled, but kissed back enthusiastically.

"I can try." Draco murmured as he trailed kisses down her neck, causing her to shiver. He gently nipped her ears before reaching behind and grabbed her ass, "Mmm nice and firm, just how I like it."

Hermione giggled and pushed him away and ran for the bed, but Draco caught her and threw her on the bed. She bounced on the bed and her hair flopped over her face. She sat there stunned at what just happened. Draco would have laughed at this scene, but he was already too busy pushing her on her back. While kissing her, his hands reached to pull down her skirt. After having it off, he softly and slowly trailed his fingers up her leg. Hermione moaned softly and wound her hands around his neck.

"_Colloportus._" Draco pointed his wand to the door.

"Good idea." Hermione agreed, "But back to paying attention to me." Draco raised his eyebrows for he had never heard of Hermione talking like this. He smiled and took off her top. Hermione's hands quickly unbuttoned all the buttons and ripped the shirt off his body. She sigh as she looked at his beautifully sculpted chest. After all those years of Quidditch, it's no wonder how his body resembled Adonis.

"Like what you see?" Draco smirked. Hermione rolled his eyes at him but ran his hands over his chest. He lowered his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth causing her to gasp. His hands made its way down to her panties which were wet with anticipation. He gently removed her panties and began fondling her. She arched her back and moaned.

"Today isn't the time for teasing!" Hermione cried impatiently, but Draco paid no attention and continued teasing her. Hermione groaned, and without warning she flipped herself on top, surprising Draco. She stretched and grinded her body on Draco, who groaned. She took off his pants ever so slowly and crept her hands even more slowly up his hands to his boxer. She licked her lips and when her hands reached the base of his crotch, she skipped it and went for his stomach.

"You've missed a section!" Draco complained. Hermione shushed him and gave him a sly smile before lowering herself down there. His eyes widened at her bold move, who knew this goody-two shoes was going to be giving him head! But that was what she did. He tossed his head back and tried to suppress a moan because he always liked to be in control of his needs and desires, and in bed. Hermione continued her work more faster and faster. Draco was having a hard time not trying to give into pleasure too much, but he had failed. A moan escaped his lips and his hands weaved into Hermione's wavy brown locks. He suddenly flipped her on her back and towered over her closely.

"Where'd you learn that? I didn't know a Gryffindor was capable of giving such performances." Draco growled with need.

"Then clearly you're wrong, as usual." Hermione replied snidely. Draco growled one more time before he connected himself to her. Two became one, moans and pants were mixed together and sweat glistened off their body as the pace quickened.

"Where's your halo now Hermione?" Draco asked between pants. Hermione didn't have the breath to answer as she scrunched up her face and toppled over the edge in pleasure as she screamed his name. Draco followed her soon after. They both laid there, trying to catch their breaths.

"You broke it." Hermione said with a devilish grin. Draco gathered her in his arms and nuzzled her neck. Hermione was surprised that Draco was capable of so much affection. Every time they talk, he seemed to lower his walls lower and lower. Behind that cold, icy façade he had for so many years, Hermione began to truly see past his mask he had worn for years and she saw a whole new person.

"What did Voldemort want?" Hermione asked.

"You're not going to let that one go are you?" Draco laughed.

"Nope!" she planted a big kiss on his nose. Draco sighed.

"Potter and them are attacking next week."

Hermione sat straight up and looked at him. Things were racing through her mind, too many things that she couldn't pick one out. She didn't know if she should be happy or not.

"Next week?" she whispered. Draco nodded, and she saw sadness fill his eyes, "Don't worry, we'll get out of this together."

"No we won't…" Draco said, "If we lose, I'm getting tossed into Azkaban."

"No!" Hermione cried out, "You can say you were forced to do it. I'll even testify if I have to!"

"They're not going to listen Hermione…" Draco murmured.

"Please, don't think like that." Hermione placed her hands on her shoulder, "Besides, you still have to think of an excuse for your mom when she pushes up the marriage date." Knowing Narcissa, the moment she finds out that they're being attacked in a week, she would try to get Draco married to Pansy as soon as possible. She desperately wanted Pansy to be pregnant with a heir too, in case anything happened to Draco in the battle.

Sure enough, there was a knock at the door. Hermione quickly threw on her clothes and pocketed Draco's ribbon. Draco quickly unlocked the door and Narcissa stepped in. She paused and looked at Hermione.

"Here again?" Narcissa sniffed.

"I'm always near your son to keep up to his demand." Hermione said trying to keep a straight face. Draco nearly choked when he heard this, but thankfully Narcissa didn't notice.

"The marriage is being pushed up." Narcissa said, "It will happen tomorrow."

"Mother, that will not be happening since I refuse to be married to Pansy." Draco informed her sternly.

"Nonsense!" Narcissa dismissed the idea, "I've sent for rings to be made, it should be arriving here either this afternoon or tomorrow morning. Now let me see that special made ribbon that cost us a fortune to buy." Draco shot Hermione a look.

"I can't do that mother." Draco told her.

"Why's that?" Narcissa questioned, narrowing her eyes, "What did you do with it?"

"I've used it." Draco said simply. Hermione's jaw dropped open as Narcissa looked at in shock.

"Used it? What are you talking about boy?" She demanded. Draco nodded at Hermione who slowly pulled out the flaming ribbon. Narcissa's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"You married a mudblood?" Narcissa looked like she about to faint.

"Watch your mouth mother, I will not have you talk about my wife that way." Draco said, with a hint of pride in his voice when he said 'wife'.

"Oh my…what will your father say? What will the Parkinson's say?" Hermione could see plans and excuses travelling through Narcissa's mind at hundred's of miles per hour.

"They won't know anything of course, until after the battle that is." Draco told her, "Tell the Parkinson's that they will have to wait until after the battle." Narcissa straightened her back and glared at Hermione.

"I don't know what you did to my son to get him to marry you, but I will find out." Narcissa threatened.

"There won't be anything to find out." Hermione said, "He was the one that proposed to me." and with that, she lifted her hands up so Narcissa could see the ring. Narcissa gasped and stumbled back a few steps.

"This is too much!" Narcissa cried out and clutched her head. She rounded on Draco, "No words will get out of this room understand? Your father will not hear of this! This will give him a heart attack! You've caused him too much pain!" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Me? Caused him pain?" Draco hissed, "I'm the one practically sent to my own death because of his failure!" Hermione saw sadness clouding in Narcissa's eyes. Suddenly this cold, collected woman who seemed to have her life in control didn't anymore. Her eyes were filled with sorrow as Hermione began to notice the tired lines that were etched on her face.

"I just wanted what's best for you Draco." Narcissa said softly, "I don't want you to end up like _him_." She was referring to Lucius. Narcissa may have played it off as if she didn't care that her husband had a mistress, but whatever mask she had on was slowly peeling away.

"I know mother." Draco replied gently, "But I need to make my own decisions. Once I get out of this mess, I need you to stop trying to do what you _think_ is right for me. I can take care of myself now." Narcissa didn't say anything for a bit, but after a few thoughts she straightened back up and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek. She turned to Hermione and gave her a nod.

"Welcome to the family." she said with no emotion in her voice. She didn't sound welcoming at all, but she didn't sound hateful either. With that, she swept out of the room leaving Hermione with her jaws, once again, opened.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

The end of the week was creeping up closer and closer on Hermione as she fiddled with her fingers nervously. She would constantly look out the window thinking Harry and them would come early. She didn't eat as much, although now that she was married to Draco, Narcissa allowed the house elves to serve her the same food Draco was getting. She didn't notice Draco was giving her sorrowful looks every time he caught her looking out the window in hope of seeing Harry Potter. It frustrated Draco even more that she denies that there's anything wrong.

"How you can say there's nothing wrong?" Draco demanded, "Potter and them are attacking in two days! Either way, I'm going to lose you! Am I the only one that notices this? Do you not understand that if the Dark Lord won, we can't be together and things will probably end up bad for you! If the Dark Lord loses, we still can't be together! I'll be tossed in Azkaban and you'll move on with your life!"

"No! I will never move on without you Draco." Hermione insisted, "How can you even think that I will? I'm trying to make the last few days we have together memorable! I don't want to sulk during the little time we have together."

"You've been looking out the window every two seconds! You've been in your own little world the past few days! That's just as bad as sulking!" Draco pointed out. Hermione didn't know what to say to his response. She didn't give Draco enough credit when it came to observing her, she just assumed he was too busy with the Dark Lord and all that.

"I can't help myself." Hermione finally said. Draco found her reply quite pathetic.

"I can't help a lot of things in my life." Draco started, "But I try to not let it get the best of me. Do you think I want to be a Death Eater? Do you think I can stand killing people? I get sick seeing people get tortured! I want to throw up every time I see Voldemort do nasty things to his victims. I don't want any of this, and if I ever find an escape I will take the opportunity right away. But in the meanwhile, I put up with it."

Hermione looked at him, and Draco could see that the last few days had taken a heavy toll on her. Tiredness was written all over her face and her eyes was missing the spark that he loved seeing. Draco gathered her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"If anything happens, I want you to move on okay?" Draco said softly. He felt Hermione stiffened at his words.

"No."

"Don't be stubborn."

"I said no." Hermione said more sternly. Draco sighed and dropped the subject because he knew that she would deny all she wants, but when time comes she would move on. Although it pains Draco think of her with another guy, he can't be selfish and expect her to wait for him forever in Azkaban.

There was a sudden crack and someone came tumbling out of the fireplace. Draco's initial reaction was to push Hermione away. Pansy straightened up and looked at them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Pansy sneered, "Mother said I can come visit you, but I must stay in your room because she doesn't want me mingling with…them."

"What do you want?" Draco said rather rudely.

"Your mom was over and so was Mrs. Zabini." Pansy said, "I heard that you're postponing our marriage to after the battle."

"You've heard correct." Draco confirmed.

"Blaise was there too…" Pansy said slowly. Draco stiffened at Blaise's name. The Zabini's were not followers of the Dark Lord, they rather stay neutral in the whole situation. Blaise's mother had forbid Blaise to have any contact with Draco while the Dark Lord is still alive. Losing Blaise was like losing a brother, he was his best friend.

"How's he?" Draco asked stiffly.

"Not doing too good." Pansy said, "Moping around and all that. His mother said depending on how the situation is after the battle, he might attend our wedding." Hermione gripped her ribbon tightly inside her robes.

"Honestly, why don't you go marry Blaise?" Draco asked, gesturing his hands towards the fireplace, "It's much better. His family isn't allied with the Dark Lord, it's safer and honestly, it's just better for the both of us."

"No! I want to marry you Drakie." Pansy purred, "We had such a good time together in school didn't we? All our late night rendezvous." Hermione and Draco both tried not to gag. Draco obviously kept Pansy as a backup for the purpose of days he was too lazy to get into other girls pants. Of course, no girls ever turned him down at all. Until now, he was still wondering if the first time he did it with Hermione was a mistake. He had slept with her when she was vulnerable, still upset over that Weasley, and the fact that he saw her scars made her even more fragile.

"Please Pansy, you knew I had other girls when I was with you."

"No I didn't." Pansy said, twisting her lips.

"Don't be so thick Pansy, you walked in on me and that Ravenclaw once!" Draco gave a hallow laugh. Hermione always knew that Draco had been around a lot and that he was labelled the "Slytherin Prince" or "Sex god", or in some cases "man whore", but that doesn't mean she still like to hear all the girls he had been with.

"I don't remember." Pansy lied, even thought she was so transparent. Hermione didn't know what she was trying to prove by denying all of Draco's girls.

"You weren't even my girlfriend, I don't know why you told everyone we were." Draco said, clearly irritated, "And don't act so innocent! You've been around quite a lot too. You're not even a good fuck, man you're so loose. I swear I can fit five guys in there or something." Pansy's eyes hardened at his words.

"I don't know what you're trying to do Draco, but you will marry me." Pansy threatened, "I will carry your child and continue the Malfoy bloodline."

"Over my dead body." Draco retorted as Pansy was walking back towards the fireplace. She turned around and gave Hermione a hard look before she disappeared into fireplace.

"Sorry you had to hear that." Draco said, turning around.

"What, that you had been with more than half of the school?" Hermione raised one of her eyebrows, "Who was that Ravenclaw she caught you in bed with anyways?"

"Cho Chang." Draco said simply, "At that time, I've never been with an Asian before so obviously I had get her."

"More like lure her into your trap." Hermione sniffed. Draco slinked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do I smell jealousy?" Draco teased.

"Most definitely not!" Hermione said bitterly. She definitely didn't like how he had been with so many girls when she, herself, have only been with one (well, two now) guys her whole entire life, "You're just a whore."

"Hey, I resent that!" Draco claimed, "I _was_ a whore although I prefer the word 'sex god'. In fact, I still can be a sex god, but only to you. If you feel like calling me the Slytherin Prince in bed, by all means, do so." he winked at her.

"Ugh, you are such a pig." Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"You love it." Draco said as he picked up the brunette girl and brought her over to the bed, "Now let me show you how I've earned all these titles."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"My Lord!" Alecto Carrow exclaimed as he stumbled into the living room, "It looks like the Potter boy and his group are attacking a day earlier! We see them approaching!"

Voldemort was on his feet in a flash. He drew out his wand and recruited all his Death Eaters into the living room.

"Into your positions!" Voldemort ordered as everyone drew out their wands.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Narcissa burst into Draco's room and saw them cuddling up on the bed.

"Draco! They're attacking now!" Narcissa cried out and left the room immediately. Draco shot out of bed.

"Where you going?" Hermione asked bewildered. Draco looked at her as if had asked the most ridiculous thing ever.

"I'm going to fight!"

"What?" Hermione couldn't believe her ears, "Wait, no! You can't! I thought you weren't involve in this battle!" Draco pulled on his boots and looked over at her.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Draco questioned as he pulled on his robe. Hermione fidgeted and looked at him with terrified eyes, "Spit it out!" he barked, for they don't have much time.

"I lied!" Hermione wailed, "They have a big group coming! The Ministry has recruited a lot of people, and I'm pretty sure they'll convince the magical creatures too! You guys are outnumbered. I didn't know you were going to fight Draco! I didn't know!" Hermione got out of bed. Draco stared at her with shock.

"I trusted you, you had a week to tell me this!" Draco said angrily.

"I didn't know! I didn't think you were in this battle!" Hermione repeated with tears falling down her eyes. She went towards Draco who backed away.

"Even if I didn't participate in this battle, my parents are! You may think of them as bad people, especially my dad, but he's still my dad!" Draco spat out angrily, "I can't believe you did this! How selfish were you? Whatever my dad had done, no matter how evil his doings were, he still provided me with a shelter, clothes and food. My mother may not have welcomed you warmly like the Weasley's did, but she did welcome you and you disregard it as nothing!" Draco's rant seemed to make Hermione cry even more. She couldn't barely see through her eyes as she advanced towards Draco.

"Please! Please don't go." Hermione clutched onto his robes, "I don't want to lose you! Forgive me for not thinking about your parents Draco. Please, don't leave me!" Draco stared down at the crying girl at his feet. He wanted to reach down and comfort her and tell her everything's going to be all right. He wanted to pick her up and take away all her pain and sooth her until she sleeps, but he can't. He truly felt betrayed that she would keep such an important information away from him. He clutched his wand tightly in his hand as he continued to watch the weeping girl blubbering and begging him not to go.

"I would never do that to you if the table was turned. I would have told you everything. Draco spat angrily, "I'm not going to lose my family over this! I don't want my children to grow up not having grandparents! If you hadn't notice, not only are they my parents, they are your _in-laws_ as well but obviously that doesn't mean a thing to you does it?" he sneered at her.

"Please Draco, please!" Hermione felt like throwing up from all the crying. She never begged in her life ever, she was too proud to do such thing. But for Draco, she didn't care. She was willing to let her pride be stumbled upon and ripped to pieces if it meant for Draco to be safe in her arms, "You're right! I'm selfish! But please please _please_ don't leave me! I'm begging you!" Hermione tightened her clutch on his robe as she dragged herself closer.

"It's too late for that now Granger." Draco said coldly. Hermione froze as she heard Draco called her by her last name. All the progress between them was gone, just like that.

"No...no no no!" Hermione wailed. Draco pulled his robes away from her clutch.

"Before you leave to run to Potter, you will find what you need in the top drawer of the shelf over there." Draco said icily. Hermione looked at Draco, whose eyes was hard and cold. He had built up his wall again and this time, he wasn't going to have another girl break it down. Hermione had realized this and she shook her head in denial. This was all her fault.

"Please…" Hermione attempted one last time. Draco just glared at her with empty eyes and swept out the room.

There were bangs downstairs and she heard people screaming and casting curses everywhere. She wiped her eyes roughly with her sleeve and ran to the shelf and jerked open the top drawer. She reached in and pulled out what Draco said would help her. It was her wand. She stared at it as if she didn't know what to do with it. What's she to do without Draco? Was life worth living without him? Even if everything was okay and Draco was safe, has she lost him forever? She felt as if someone had reached into her heart and ripped it out of her body violently and leaving her to die. She sank down to the floor and started weeping, ignoring what was going on downstairs. For all she'd care, the house can burn up in flames and she would not go anywhere. She had given up.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Expulso!_" Harry cried out as he pointed his wand at the object that was in a Death Eater's hands causing it to explode in his face. The Death Eater cried out and stumbled back.

"Find Hermione, Luna and Neville!" Lupin called out to the twins.

"_Impedimenta_!" Amycus Alecto cried out knocking Lupin to his feet. Amycus advanced towards Lupin, "_Avada Ke--"_

"_Incarcerous_!" Charlie shouted out as invisible roped wrapped itself around Amycus, knocking her to the floor. Neville and Luna ran up behind him.

"We don't have a wand!" Luna told Charlie quickly.

"Doesn't matter, you guys are in no fit to fight! Go out! Go back to the headquarters!" Moody cut in. Neville took hold of Luna's hands and ran towards the door.

Fred and George ran up the stairs knocking open every single door, trying to find Hermione.

"We still have to check the West wing!" Fred said, panting, "Honestly, why do they need so many rooms?"

"We're in luck! Hermione's in this one!" George cried out and rushed in. Hermione was balled up in the corner, clutching her wand tightly.

"Hermione!" Fred called her. She looked up, her eyes red and puffy. The twins lifted her up onto her feet, "We have to go!"

"No! No!" Hermione cried out and ripped herself out of the twin's grip, "He needs me! This is my fault!"

"What are you talking about?" George asked, "Nothing's your fault, Ron's doing fine and he has all the backup he needs. You need get back to the headquarters!"

"No! Not Ron!" Hermione choked out, "Draco!" The twins looked at each other in surprise.

"She's gone mental!" Fred said, looking terribly worried. Hermione ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Draco!" she called out, but couldn't find him among the mess. Curses were flying everywhere and one missed her by half an inch. The twins took her by the arms and started to drag her towards the door.

"Come on Hermione!" George panted as they both tried to drag her. Hermione thrashed wildly in their arms.

"No! I can't go! I have to make this right!" Hermione screamed and thrashed some more. Then she saw him. He was fighting Ron who was panting as he tried to keep up with Draco's fast reflexes. Hermione saw one of the ministry members knock Draco's wand out of his hand and watch in horror was Ron was about to use Avada Kedavra on Draco.

"_Avada Keda--" _

"_Protego_!" Hermione cried out pointing her wand between Draco and Ron. The spell reflected off the shield, Ron ducked barely just in time as the curse rebounded back, "_Expelliarmus!_" Hermione cried out and knocked Ron onto his back and his wand flew twenty feet away from him. Hermione levitated Draco's wand back to him. He caught it and looked at her just as a spell hit Hermione square in the chest. A surprised look fell upon her face as she fell into the twin's hands.

"Hermione!" Draco cried out desperately. The twins gave him one sad look before they dragged her through the door and apparated away.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **Thanks again for those who reviewed =) I'm gunna try my best to upload faster! For sure I can upload 1 chapter a week (if it's not during exam periods)! xoxo.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Fleur was sitting by Hermione's bed in the St. Mungos hospital as everyone else was walking in and out of the room. She signed and moved a piece of hair away from Hermione's face and soothed down her curls. She didn't think it was fair for Hermione to have to go through all this. The twins had told her what had happen and how Hermione was constantly calling out for Draco the whole time they were dragging her out. They also mentioned how Hermione had cast shield to protect Draco when Ron was about to kill him, and not only that, Hermione even disarmed Ron. Fleur simply nodded throughout the whole story and kept on casting Hermione looks.

"We don't know what curse had hit her." Fred said finally.

"Draco was pretty devastated as he saw the curse hit her, but we apparated away." George put in.

"Where izz everyone?" Fleur asked, she looked around the twins and no one was behind them.

"Dad and Harry are attending to some matters, like deaths from our side."

"Where izz Bill?" Fleur demanded.

"Right here sweetheart." Bill said, walking into the room with Ron, Harry and the rest of the Weasleys.

"Is she going to be alright?" Harry asked.

"The nurses said eet wasn't any form of killing curse, but eet izz still a pretty bad curse." Fleur told him, "But good news izz that she will 'eal perfectly." Just as she had finished saying that, Hermione stirred. Everyone looked at her immediately as she moaned and clutched her head.

She opened her eyes slowly and squinted. She saw a big mass of red hair and then Ron's face became clearer.

"Ugh, not you." Hermione mumbled.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about." Ron told everyone else quickly. Hermione could practically hear Fleur roll her eyes at Ron.

"Where am I? How long have I been here? Who won?" Hermione asked, shooting out questions.

"You've been at St. Mungos for about five days already Hermione." Harry said, coming up beside her, "We've won the battle. Voldemort's gone…The remaining Death Eaters were tossed into Azkaban. Only a few were granted trials." Hermione shot straight up.

"Five days?" Hermione echoed, "Where's Draco?" Everyone went quiet and looked at her. Some were shock, but the twins and Fleur just gave her a sad look.

"Hermione, I think you should get some sleep, you're not thinking right." Harry said, pushing her back down onto her back softly, but she pushed him away and sat back up.

"Where is Draco Malfoy?" She repeated sternly.

"Why do you care about that git?" Ron said angrily beside Harry, "He has caused nothing but harm to you!" Hermione rounded on him.

"No Ronald, _you_ have caused nothing but harm to me!" she cried out.

"You cheated on me!" Ron fired back, "Couldn't even stay faithful when you're not in my sight!"

"Excuse me? I cheated on you? You were the one fucking whores every time you're out!" Hermione barked out a laugh, "Buying them expensive clothes and perfumes and jewelleries! When I confronted you on all those you beat me!"

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"Nonsense! Lies!" Ron defended, turning red, "I've never laid hands on u!" Hermione lifted up her shirt to show her stomach and back.

"This is what you've done to me!" Hermione cried as the light scars were visible for everyone to see.

"That was Draco's doing." Ron said, but his voice faltered.

"Draco _never _laid a hand on me." Hermione growled menacingly. Harry turned around and threw a punch right into Ron's face, breaking his nose.

"I knew you were pathetic." Harry growled. Ron staggered back up and looked at his brothers for help, but none gave him the backup he wanted. They all just glared at him angrily. Hermione's eyes fell on Ginny, who looked terrified.

"Ginny, help me out here won't you?" Ron said exasperatedly. Ginny shook her head stiffly, "You knew this was happening all along anyways!" Hermione could see that Ron was trying to drag someone else down with him, but she knew he had made a mistake when he said that. He just admitted that what Hermione had said was true.

"Thanks for the confession." Bill said coldly. Harry, however, was looking at Ginny.

"You knew?" he whispered.

"Yes…" Ginny said, looking scared, "I just did what was best! I wanted Hermione to be with Ron and you to be with me! I wanted this ever since school! And I've got it! I wasn't going to let Hermione ruin it all!"

"Ruin it all?" Harry exclaimed, "She was getting beat up for merlin's sake! Would her death be more satisfying for you?" Ginny winced as Harry spat every word out with hatred.

"Now now, this isn't the place for arguing!" Molly Weasley said, "Let's go back to the burrow."

"I was actually enjoying myself." Fleur said nonchalantly, but followed everyone else to the fireplace. Harry went to get Hermione's release papers and walked back up to Hermione.

"Here 'mione, the papers here says you're free to go." Harry said, helping Hermione up.

"Harry, where's Draco?" Hermione asked, looking at him.

"We'll discuss this once we get to the burrow okay?" Harry said as he helped her over to the fireplace. Hermione grabbed a handful of powder and shouted, "The Burrow!".

When Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, she already could see the next battle flashing before her eyes. Everyone was yelling and shouting and throwing things. Ron and Ginny were on one side of the table as the rest their siblings were on the other shouting at them. Fleur was using her wand to drop random objects on Ron's head.

"You're so pathetic Ron!" Fred shouted, "I don't even know how you got the other whores to sleep with you."

"Is that why you have to keep buying them things? So that they can sleep with you?" George mocked.

"She wasn't even a good wife anyways!" Ron fired back.

"We should have known all along the moment she had stopped coming to the meetings!" Bill seethed, "You told us she was pregnant, my ass!" Harry stepped up behind Hermione and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Well look who's here, the cheating whore." Ron sneered. Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at Ron, "You've tried to get me killed back at the Malfoy Manor."

"You deserved it!" Hermione replied, looking pissed off.

"I nearly lost my left hand due to your cheating!" Ron cried out shoving his left hands, which was bandaged, in her face.

"I can chop it off for you right now if you like!" Hermione screamed. Ron gave a quick glance at her left hand.

"Woman, I knew you'd still want to be married to me." Ron smirked, but it just looked ugly on him, unlike how it was on Draco, "Keeping your ring on, now let me see that ribbon of yours."

"You are so inconceivable!" Hermione spat and she reached into her pockets. She took out the black ribbon that was laced through the ring and threw is across the table, "Here! Here's your pathetic ribbon and your cheap ring!" Ron gaped down at the ribbon and the ring.

"Why is it black?" Ron demanded picking it up to examine, "I don't even think this is the right ribbon!"

"Eet izz black because she does not love you anymore!" Fleur said gleefully behind Hermione, "The moment there izz no love left in ze marriage, ze ribbon will turn black." Fleur couldn't help but grin widely at Ron, who looked absolutely furious.

"What's that on your finger then?" Ron pointed it out. Everyone looked at Hermione's left hand. A dreamy expression came upon her face for a second before it turned into sorrow.

"I married Draco." Hermione pulled out the silky ribbon that was dancing around in her hands. Everyone's mouth dropped open, but Ron's mouth took first place. His jaws was so wide opened that she was sure a hippogriff could have fit in there.

"Oh la la! Ze ribbon izz so pretty!" Fleur reached over to run her fingers over the fine silk, "Eet looks _vairy_ expensive! You can tell eet was specially made, and judging by the material and how eet izz made, a veela made it." she concluded. Hermioned looked at her, eyes wide.

"How do you know?"

"Eet izz seemple, only veela 'air can produce something so fine and delicate. Eet izz woven with unicorn 'air as well. Zis ribbon izz done vairy intricately. Eet does not come cheap." Fleur fingered her own hair, "Of course, my 'air izz not as soft and fine because I am only part veela." Hermione thought she heard some resentment in her voice, but Fleur just gave her a reassuring smile.

(**A/N:** just to clarify Fleur's french, 'air is "hair" and vairy is "very" if there is any confusion.)

"Pathetic!" Ron spat, "You've married the ferret?" But no one was paying too much attention to him. Fleur was too busy looking at Hermione's ring and gushing over how beautiful it was.

"Look at zis!" Fleur claimed excitedly, "I 'ave never seen anything so detailed before! I think ze snake izz a vairy smart idea. You said 'is ring 'as ruby eyes? Vairy nice! Eet sort of resemble unity between two houses, and that 'e izz willing to look pass ze differences." She brushed her hands over the emerald eyes lightly. Hermione straightened up and looked at everyone.

"I will ask one last time." Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Where is Draco?" Everyone looked at Harry, who cleared his throat.

"He was one of the few that was granted a trial." Harry began, but Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"You mean he's alive?" Hermione asked, a smile playing upon her lips, "Is he okay?"

"He is fine." Harry said shortly, "But after many hours of compromising, the Ministry sentenced him to one year in jail." Hermione took a sharp breath.

"Is he a free man after one year?" she asked softly.

"Yes."

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, she has one year to make it right, and this time she wasn't going to screw it up.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** _I know I know, this chapter is a bit shorter and isn't too exciting. I wrote it late at night and was planning to upload two chapters at once, but I wanted to spend a bit more time on the next chapter. I think there's about maybe 2-4 chapters left? I haven't quite decided yet. _

_Again, sorry for the dull chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** This chapter is fast forwarded, but there's flashbacks to fill in the gap of a year.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Draco slumped his head back against the cold, hard wall and sighed. Azkaban wasn't doing him any good and he felt so empty. He glanced to his left and counted the self tally sheet he had made on the stone wall.

_Three hundred and sixty days_. Draco counted, _Five more days until I'm a free man. _

He looked back up the ceiling and sighed again. He couldn't tell whether it's day or night out, but every time he received his meal, he would use a stone to etch in another strike on the wall. For the first day or so, he refused to eat the food that was presented to him because he deemed it "unfit for a human being", but he quickly realized that they weren't going to present him steak and potatoes. The only reason that Draco was granted a trial was because of Harry, even though he didn't ask for a trial.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

_Flashback_

_Draco cried out desperately as he saw Hermione fall from a curse that was sent by Bellatrix. He started to run towards her, but the twins gave him a sad look before they apparated her away. _

"_Confringo!" Draco cried out and pointed his wand at a Death Eater's back. He quickly ran to his room and shut the door behind him. He quickly conjured up a bag and shoved everything he thought was important into it. He didn't know what he was doing, in fact, he didn't know what he was doing the moment he saw Hermione collapse. His body took over and led him to his room while his mind shouted "No no no! You can't run away from battle!" He didn't even know what spell had hit her, for all he knew, she could be dead. _

_After shoving everything in, he ran downstairs dodging curses._

"_Going somewhere Malfoy?" Ron asked pointing his wand at him. _

_Levicorpus! Draco casted a non-verbal spell without giving it a second thought. The next thing Ron knew, he was dangling from the ceiling screaming profanity at Malfoy who just gave him a nasty look. Suddenly there was a loud, anguish scream from the other end of the room. Draco looked over and saw Voldemort collapse while Harry was breathing hard. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over. Silence filled the room as everyone waited to see if Voldemort was going to rise from the floor, but that didn't happen. All the Death Eater hissed and tried to run to the door and apparate away, but the members of the Order of Phoenix quickly blocked it and arrested the Death Eaters after knocking their wands out of their hands. _

"_Let me down!" Ron cried out, waving his hands like an idiot. Harry quickly released him from the spell and looked over at Draco. The twins had returned and was quietly talking to Kingsley, who looked over at Draco._

"_Harry, can we have a word with you?" Kingsley called, Harry cast Draco a final glare before walking back towards the twins and Kingsley. Ron gave Draco a rude hand gesture before he followed Harry. Draco realized no one has taken his wand, as he was standing just a few feet away from the door. He can always run and hide out somewhere in the world, but he can never be with Hermione that way, and it would be selfish of him to ask her to hide from the world with him._

"_Malfoy, give me your wand please." Harry said quietly as he broke Draco's thoughts. Draco looked at him and was surprised to see that Harry didn't look angry, in fact, he gave him a sympathetic look. Draco looked down at his wand and slowly lifted his arms and placed the wand on Harry's outstretched hands. _

_Every Death Eater was escorted out of the manor with one member of the Order to each Death Eater. Draco saw his Father gave him a defeated look as he march passed him. _

_Draco waited until most of the Death Eaters were out before he went to the end of the line. He felt a hand on his shoulders, turning him around._

"_You're granted a trial." Harry said. Draco looked at in him surprised and took a step back in case Harry was joking and was going to avada him right there._

"_What?" he asked, incredulous. _

"_You're granted a trial tomorrow, as for the time being we'll be providing you an accommodation in the Ministry. Draco was too shock to speak, but Harry took the silence as a 'thank you' since he didn't expect too much from Draco. _

_The trial went on for an hour, and Draco barely had much time to say his own side of the story, but whatever he had said earned him one year in Azkaban, as oppose to ten. When they marched him out of the courtroom, he stopped in front of Harry._

"_Is Hermione okay?" he asked. Ron snapped his head to his direction._

"_Don't talk about her! You've hurt her enough keeping her locked up like an animal!" Ron said angrily, "If it was up to me, you'd be spending a life time in Azkaban!" Harry put up his hand to stop Ron from talking._

"_She's fine, but she's in rough condition." Harry said curtly, before the guards pushed Draco forward. Harry gave him a quick nod before the door closed behind him._

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco closed his eyes as he tried to imagine how Hermione smelled like, how she felt like, but he couldn't. The memories were too painful to relive, even if was only in his head. Draco clutched his head and groaned as he felt a wave of nausea hitting him like a ton of bricks.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

_Flashback_

_A week into his stay in Azkaban, the guard told him he has a visitor. Draco lifted up his up in surprised. Who could be visiting him?_

"_Who is it?" Draco asked._

"_A young lady name Hermione Granger." the guard said roughly, making it clear that he's not a messenger guy. _

_Draco froze, Hermione came to see him? Could he actually face her or would seeing her just bring back painful memories? Draco walked over to the door as the guard took out the keys to open the lock._

"_No." Draco finally said, "No, tell her I do not wish to see her." The guard looked up, surprised._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I'm positive." Draco nodded and went back to the bed and sat down. The guard stowed his keys away and walked off. _

_Everyday for that week, Hermione went to visit him and everyday Draco refused to see her. Eventually, at the end of the week, he guard had stopped coming to his cell telling him Hermione wanted to see him. Draco wasn't sure if Hermione had stopped coming, or the guard just simply told her that Draco doesn't want to see her. Soon after, letters from Hermione started flooding in. Of course, by the time the letter had reached him, the seal to the envelope were opened. Obviously the Ministry wanted to read it before it reached him, making sure there were no wands or any sort of instructions in it. _

_My Dearest Draco,_

_I went to visit you many times, yet you do not want to see me. Part of me wants to scream out in frustration at your stubbornness, but the other part of me understands why. I have done you and your family wrong, and have lost your trust. I, out of anyone, would know that trust is hard to earn but easy to lose. I will do anything in my power to earn your trust back when you're out of Azkaban, as a free man. I will wait for you Draco, no matter how long it'll take. If you do not want to see me after coming out of Azkaban, I will still wait for you. No one will ever be as perfect for me like you are. I love you._

_Forever and always, Hermione _

_Draco wanted to scream, "No! No you don't understand!" She deserves better, she deserves a nice, heroic man like Harry Potter. Not a guy who has a ugly dark mark on his left forearm. He wanted her to be with a guy who, when walking out in public with her, won't receive frowns and looks of disgust from people. _

_Draco shoved the letter back in the envelope and threw it at the corner of his cell._

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

He turned and looked back at the same corner where he threw his letter. There were about a bit over thirty of them. She had started writing everyday, but slowly sending once a week, than once a month. Not once, did Draco ever replied.

He looked down at his left hand fiddled with his ring. He waited everyday for something to happen to it, but nothing did. He waited for that one day when Hermione would stop loving him and his hands would get cut off or set on fire or something dreadful like that. He didn't know what would happen for he had never gotten married before, for all he knew, nothing could have happened. He won't even know. Maybe it's better that way, him not knowing.

Hermione's probably with all the Weasley's right now and Potter while enjoying each other's company. For all he knew, she could be married to Potter and have her own family and he wouldn't even know. Draco's heart twisted as he imagined Hermione and Potter smiling down at their kids running around their house. But another part of him wanted Hermione to have the perfect family.

Family. Draco's family has been ripped apart by Voldemort, who ended up dying, leaving the mess he had created years before. Lucius had been sentenced to ten years in Azkaban, and his mother…oh his mother.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Flashback_

_Draco was fighting with Charlie Weasley, dodging his curses and shooting curses back. Draco didn't notice that Bill had approached his back and was about to send a curse his way when he heard__Narcissa called out his name. He spun around to see his mother, who was Bill, casting a shield him and Bill. The curse had rebounded off the shield and had hit her as Bill had successfully dodged it. Draco opened his mouth as he saw his mother fall over. He quickly rushed over, ignoring Charlie and the other person. Surprisingly, the two people had left him alone with his mother._

"_Mother!" Draco cried out, shaking his mom, "Wake up! Wake up!" but he gotten no response from her. He quickly levitated her, while dodging curses, and put her inside a room. He didn't know if she was going to be okay or not. He quickly shut the door behind him, "Colloportus!" he pointed his wand at the door and locked it. _

_He quickly made his way downstairs, but when he passed his room, he paused. He hesitated, but then pressed his ears against the door and heard Hermione crying her heart out. Draco's heart tore into pieces as gripped his wand tightly in his hands and forced himself away from the door and down the stairs. He saw Ron running at him full on shouting random curses at him. He blocked them easily and send curses his way. After a while or fighting, he wanted to end it once and for all. He wanted to kill the man before him for putting Hermione through so many pains, physically, emotionally and mentally. Again, he didn't notice another member of the order sneak up behind him, and the next thing he knew his wand was knocked out of his hands. He looked up in horror as Ron shouted, "Avada Keda-" Then he heard _her_ voice._

"_Protego!" he heard Hermione cried out of nowhere. He turned and saw her fighting against the twins, "Expelliarmus!" he heard her send another curse at Ron, who flew back and hit his head. The next thing he knew, his wand was levitated in front of him. He grabbed it and was about to run to Hermione when he saw Bellatrix's curse hitting her square in the chest. _

"_Hermione!" Draco's heard himself crying out desperately but the twins already gave him a sad look and apparating her away. _

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Noo!" Draco cried out, as he shot up from his bed, sweating. The image of his mother and Hermione falling always replayed in his mind. Whenever he closes his eyes, the images would pop back up in his mind. He stood up and paced around his cell.

_Five more days._ Draco thought over and over. Then a tray appeared inside his cell with his food on it,_ Okay then, four more days. _

He walked over and picked up the stale bread and broke it into two. He shoved one half into his mouth and chased it down with water. He sat down and looked over at his unappetizing dinner.

_Just four more days of this crap_. He chuckled to himself as he imagined himself walking into a restaurant as everyone looks at him in fear. He shovelled the rest of his meal down and went to his bed as the tray disappeared. He was resting on his back with his hands behind his heading thinking about the freedom he'll be getting in just four days. Should be go find Hermione? Or should he just leave and never see her again? The image of her and another guy appeared in his head. He growled and flipped himself over the bumpy cot. He heard his cell door open.

"Malfoy, you're free to go." Draco turned around, expecting to see a guard, but instead, it was Kingsley.

"What?" Draco said and sat up, "I have four more days to serve."

"You are granted to leave four days earlier then." Kingsley said, staring down at Draco, "You're mother is still in St. Mungo because she's not capable to live by herself."

"She's been at St. Mungo for almost a year?" Draco gasped and he stood up quickly, "Is she okay?"

"She was in a coma for half the year, and she's been sort of disorientated a bit, but she's getting better." Kingsley explained, "The hospital is getting full because of the latest accident down by a potion factory. Huge explosion sending quite a few to the hospital. Seeing you're released in four days, it wouldn't make a difference if you leave now."

Draco quickly grabbed his letters and followed Kingsley out of the cell and down the hall. About halfway down, a hand reached out of the bars and grabbed his arms.

"Son…forgive me." Lucius rasped. Draco stared at him coldly and jerked his arms away.

"You have to earn your forgiveness." Draco said coldly.

"Take care of your mother." Lucius bowed his head down and retreated back to his cell. Draco felt bad for him, and moved towards the cell.

"I'll write to you telling you how mom is." Draco told him, in a softer tone. Lucius looked up and gave him a small smile and nodded, "I'll see you in nine years father." and with that, he continued down the hall. Once outside, the guard handed him a towel.

"You can freshen up in the washroom down there." he pointed at the door. Draco walked into the washroom and there was a bar of soap, shampoo and robes, which was folded nicely by the bench. He quickly took a shower and came out feeling much better and cleaner than he had all year.

He quickly thanked the guard and walked toward the door. He paused for a bit while his hands were on the door's handle.

He pushed the door open and stepped out as the sunlight shined upon his face for the first time in a year. He was a free man now, and he is willing to do whatever he can to bring the Malfoy name out of the dirt and have a fresh beginning. He looked down at his ring and immediately knew where he's going to start.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews guys! I was going to upload this chapter a few days ago but I lost my USB port! (my story was on it) but I found thank goodness lol. Just a few more chapters to go!


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Draco walked quickly towards the front desk of St. Mungos. A blonde nurse looked irritated to be bothered, but the moment she saw Draco, she flashed him a big smile.

"How can I help you?" she asked sweetly. Draco could practically see the honey dripping off her words.

"Narcissa Malfoy." He simply said. The girl's eyes widened at the name of "Malfoy" and she quickly flipped her hair over her shoulders.

"Malfoy?" she repeated, "I heard that you're going to take over the Malfoy Enterprise now that your dad's in Azkaban. If you need any _assistant_ in sorting out your paper work…and other stuff, you can definitely give me a call." she batted her eyelash at him.

"No thanks." Draco replied coldly, "And even if I need assistant, I wouldn't be calling you." The girl leaned back and stared at him, flabbergasted. It was obvious to Draco that no one has ever turned this girl down before, and she wasn't taking it well.

"You know, I've gotten many offers before." she started, but Draco put both hands on the counter and leaned forward.

"I will ask one last time, what room is Narcissa Malfoy in?" he asked in a low, threatening voice.

"3C" she said quickly, her eyes widening. As Draco was walking away, he was sure he heard her mutter, "your loss."

Draco quickly made his way to Narcissa's room just to find four figures standing around her bed. Draco could recognize Pansy's back facing him, and next to her must be her mom. On their opposite site was an olive skinned woman with aristocratic features and her dark hair pulled up in a bun. Next to her was another olive skinned figure. He had wavy black hair and was patting Narcissa's hands. He looked up and saw Draco standing by the door, staring at him.

"Draco." He acknowledged with a nod and looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Blaise." Draco greeted back in the same manner. Pansy whipped around and squealed. She ran to Draco and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Drakie!" She squealed again and hugged him even tighter.

"Get off!" Draco struggled against her chokehold and finally pushing her away but she shrugged off his cold manner and smiled at him.

"I'm so glad you're out of Azkaban now." Mrs. Parkinson said, "I'm even more excited about the wedding next week. We've been planning it while you were in Azkaban." Pansy nodded her pug-face eagerly.

"We've got it all sorted out Drakie, you don't need to worry." Pansy inputted.

"Sorry, but there won't be a wedding." Draco said.

"What! Why not." Pansy demanded, "We were promised to be married after the battle and the battle is long gone!"

"I'm already married." Draco simply said. Everyone except Narcissa in the room gaped at him.

"What? To who?" Pansy spluttered, 'And when? You couldn't possibly be married, you were in Azkaban!"

"I was married a week before the battle."

Pansy stared at him for a moment before gasping.

"To that _mudblood?_"

"Watch what you call her." Draco warned her threateningly, "Or else I'll make sure you'll _never_ get married." Mrs. Parkinson whipped around and faced Narcissa.

"What is this" she demanded "We had a promise, and that was that Pansy was to be wedded to Draco after the battle."

"Whatever my son chooses, I'll stand by his choice." Narcissa said firmly. The Parkinson's glared at her before turning to Draco.

"You'll regret this young man." Mrs. Parkinson warn.

"The only regret I have is the day I met your daughter." Draco answered back. Pansy gave a loud wail before running out the room.

"Pansy sweetheart!" Mrs. Parkinson called and ran after her. After they were out of the room, Mrs. Zabini gave a light laugh.

"Like mother, like daughter." she stated. Narcissa nodded in agreeement, "Why don't you boys go out to catch up, I've got some stuff to talk to Narcissa about."

Draco and Blaise went to the waiting room just outside the room. They stared at each other awkwardly for a few minutes.

"Look mate, I'm sorry-" Blaise began, but Draco cut him off.

"No need to apologize." Draco raised his hands up, "It's understandable, no one wants to be friends with a Death Eater."

"I should have not listened, I should have continued being your friend." Blaise argued, "I was a lousy friend."

"Your parents doesn't want you in danger." Draco sighed, "Having a friend who's always in a dangerous position isn't exactly safe. But what doesn't matter anymore. He's gone and we can start over if you like." Blaise gave him a weak smile and patted Draco's shoulders.

"Granger eh?" he smiled. Draco looked down at his finger.

"I was married to her…" Draco said slowly, "I don't know if she waited for me or not."

"She's bounded to have waited for you." Blaise told him.

"I don't know, I wasn't exactly nice to her while I was in Azkaban." Draco then explained how he didn't reply her letter, or wanted to see her when she visited.

"Well, if she had lost any feelings for you, you can feel it." Blaise explained, "Mom told me that you can feel the finger your ring is on twitch or something. Depending on how she stopped loving you or if there's hate after the love. Our neighbour one time told us his hands felt like it was cut off. Poor bloke, was screaming like a madman saying someone chopped off his hands."

Draco stared at him. Had he felt a twitch? To be honest, he couldn't feel anything at all the whole time in Azkaban. The dementors did a good job making sure he was lifeless the whole time. He probably wouldn't even feel it if his hands had gotten chopped off.

"I don't know." Draco repeated again.

"There's only one way to find out mate, go talk to her." Blaise said simply.

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me?" Draco argued.

"I'm sure she will." Blaise said, "If I was girl who still loves you, I would smother you when I see you. If I hated you, I would want to curse your balls off. So either way, she would want to see you."

Draco gave him a small smile before shaking his head in disbelief. Mrs. Zabini walked out of the room.

"Let's go Blaise." she said and looked over at Draco, "It's good to have you back, please stop by our place anytime." Draco nodded and walked into his mom's room. Narcissa looked pales against her sheets, but she wore a smile on her face.

"The doctor said I can leave soon." she said, "They even hired me my own personal nurse to go home with me."

"How've you been?" Draco asked. Narcissa gave him a knowing look before waving her hands nonchalantly.

"I've been better." she replied, "She came to see me a few times." Draco jerked his head up.

"Hermione?"

"Who else?" Narcissa gave a tinkling laugh, "First time I was still in a coma, but second time I wide awake."

"What did she say?" he asked quickly.

"Oh, nothing too much. Asked how I was and all that." Narcissa recalled, "And how she went to visit you a few times but you refused to see her. You didn't even write back to her. She already felt bad about betraying you, and your actions made things even worse. She thinks you hate her." Narcissa gave her son a stern look.

Draco's heart dropped when he heard that Hermione thought he hated her. How could he even hate her? He was irrevocably in love with her, yet he didn't even tell her that.

"Was she…wearing her ribbon or anything?" Draco asked attentively.

"I didn't notice." Narissa said shortly, "I think you should go talk to her."

"What if she won't talk to me?" Draco's fear came in again.

"You won't know until you've talked to her."

"But you need me here." Draco said, trying to stall for time.

"Draco, I've survived one year without you here, I'm sure I can survive another few hours." Narcissa patted his hands and smiled, "Go on. The nurses are preparing my release forms and I should be out of here in no time." Draco stood up and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Dad will want to know if you're alright." Draco said last minute, "I'll be writing to let him know." Narcissa twisted her lips.

"There's a lot of things he should know." she sighed, "But worry about that later, go talk to her right now, before it's too late. Besides, she thinks you're released in four days, what's better than a surprise?"

Draco quickly made his way to the front door.

"Have a good day Mr. Malfoy." the blonde girl purred, flipping her hair over her shoulders, "My offer still stands."

Draco shook his head. That girl doesn't give up does she? Draco ignored her and walked out the front door and apparated himself to the park.

He didn't know why he went the park, maybe because he wanted a stroll, and muddle through things in his head. What should he say? How should he say it? Should be just throw himself on his knees and beg for forgiveness for being a cold hearted monster? He walked mindlessly through the park, watching couples holding hands and giggling at things one had said.

He heard a tinkling laughter and someone shouting, "you can do it!" He looked up and saw _her_.

Hermione was holding a little girl's hand, trying to help her walk. The little girl had honey brown hair and was wearing ridiculous sunglasses, the shape of stars. Harry was on the other side holding the little girl's other hand while pushing an empty stroller, which Draco assumed belonged to the little girl. He was laughing as he picked up the little girl and swung her around and around. Hermione had a diaper bag and the little girl's coat draped over her arms and smiled at the two.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks and he felt as if his heart had shattered into pieces. His eyes wandered to the flaming red ribbon that was tied artistically onto Hermione's hair. His fear had come true, Hermione did end up marrying Harry. He replayed the image he always had in his head of Hermione and Harry.

_You wanted her to have a better life_. A voice in his head reminded him,_ You said she was better off with Harry and now she is._

_No! I mean, I did but I only thought that because I thought it was a noble thing to think!_ Draco argued back in his head,_ I didn't think she would actually marry him! Let alone have a family with him!_

_Haven't you heard of, 'be careful what you wish for'?_ the voice in his head said, _It's time for you move on. She has._

_Shut up._ Draco said strongly in his head.

Hermione looked away from Harry and the little girl and that's when chocolate brown met silvery grey. She gasped and took a step back. Harry looked over and saw Draco. He placed the little girl down and pulled Hermione towards him. He whispered something in her ears before heading towards the ice cream stand.

Draco made his way towards Hermione.

"Hello Hermione." he whispered. Hermione looked like she was about to cry.

"I thought you were released in four days." she said simply, with no greeting. Draco cringed at how matter-of-factly she had said it.

"They let me out a bit earlier to tend to my mom." Draco told her. Hermione put the diaper bag and jacket on the bench next to her and picked up the little girl.

"This is Giselle." Hermione said. The little girl looked up at him and gave him a toothy smile.

"Hello Giselle." Draco greeted, smiling warmly at the little girl. No matter how much he hated Potter, he couldn't hate this little angel in Hermione's arms. The sun reflected off Giselle's honey brown hair, making it look gold. No, he couldn't hate Hermione for her decision. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest, he couldn't take all of this anymore.

"Hermione…" he began but she stopped him. She reached over and took off Giselle's ridiculous sunglasses. Giselle squealed with laughter as Hermione placed a kiss on her cheek. Giselle looked over and stared at Draco.

Draco stopped breathing as he stared into Giselle's silvery blue eyes.

"She's our daughter, Draco." Hermione whispered.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! It definitely motivated me to write more! I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possibly! I've been getting distracted lately with my new wii and exams! (I definitely bought the Harry Potter game LOL).

Again, thanks for the reviews! xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews! I'm already planning a sequel but I'll be talking about that at the end of this story!

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"Her eyes turns silvery-blue when it's sunny and nice out, but turns silvery-grey when it's grey out." Hermione told Narcissa, "It's quite amazing actually."

Hermione found herself sitting in the Malfoy dining room, the very room she was tortured in by Voldemort. Narcissa was sitting at the head of the table with Draco on her left. Hermione was sitting in front of Draco with Giselle next to her. There was a nurse at the corner of the room standing in case anything happened to Narcissa.

"Really?" Narcissa asked, leaning forward in interest. Hermione was surprised at how welcoming Narcissa had been to her and Giselle. Giselle looked at Narcissa and gave her a big grin and stretched out her arms to her. Narcissa widened her eyes at the gesture and she quickly looked at Hermione.

"Go on, she loves to be carried." Hermione lifted Giselle off her chair and handed her to Narcissa. Narcissa started cooing and tickling the baby who giggled.

Draco hadn't said a word, but he was absorbing everything. He was glad that his mother was accepting this gracefully. He was most glad that Hermione had actually waited for him and gave him a beautiful daughter. He wished that he was there when she gave birth, but he was sure she was surrounded by people she loved during that period of time. He wondered if Ron was there. He looked at the ribbon that was in Hermione's hair, it was burning just as brightly as it was the day he gave it to her.

"So when is the wedding?" Narcissa asked casually. Draco and Hermione snapped quickly towards Narcissa.

"W-wedding?" Hermione spluttered.

"I told you we're already married!" Draco pointed to Hermione's ribbon.

"True, but the media doesn't know that the most alluring bachelor is off the market." Blaise's voice came from behind. They all turned around just to see Blaise and his mother step out of the fireplace.

"Nice to see you out and healthy Narcissa." Mrs. Zabini smiled. Blaise sauntered over to Draco and plopped down next to him.

"I call best man." Blaise grinned widely.

"I can't present her another ribbon." Draco said stubbornly and Hermione quickly nodded.

"It can be like a renewal of vows." Narcissa said. Hermione and Draco looked at each other and knew that they had no way out of this.

It wasn't like they didn't want to marry each other, for they already had. They just don't want to make a big deal out of something like that. Hermione also feared that she can't find a bridesmaid or maid of honour, especially now that Ginny's out of the picture.

"It doesn't have to be a big ceremony." Narcissa urged, "Just big enough that the media know that the Malfoy is off the market and that we have a heir, or will have an heir."

"What do you mean 'will have'? Giselle's already here." Hermione looked at Narcissa with confusion.

"Of course she will have part of the fortune, but only a _male_ can inherit everything from the house, to the company and to the rest of the assets."

Hermione's mouth dropped opened. Narcissa was expecting her to give birth to a baby boy? Does she have any clue how hard the first labour was? Draco sort of sensed that Hermione was going to lash back, so he quickly interrupted.

"Let's not talk about that right now mother." Draco said, "We'll have the wedding, but we'll keep it under a hundred people."

_A hundred?_ Hermione didn't even know that many people!

"Three hundred." Narcissa bargained. Draco looked over at Hermione who already looked like she was about to faint with a hundred people.

"A hundred plus a son." Draco put out. Narcissa narrowed her eyes.

"Fine."

"Great! Now excuse me while I talk to my wife." Draco smiled widely and stood up. Hermione quickly stood up and looked at Giselle.

"Stay here for a bit with grandma Narcissa okay sweetie?" Hermione told Giselle. Narcissa beamed at her new title while Giselle nodded happily and was playing with a silver spoon that was probably worth more than Hermione's entire outfit. They walked towards the west wing.

"A son?" Hermione whine to Draco, "A hundred people?" Draco laughed and pulled Hermione close.

"You didn't expect us to only have one child did you?" Draco nuzzled her neck, "And besides, a hundred isn't so bad." Hermione tossed her head back and gave a little moan.

"But I don't know that many people." Hermione finally got out. Draco bit the area were her neck meets the shoulders causing her to let out a cry of pleasure.

"I'm sure my mom can find people to fill up your part." Draco laughed softly.

"And I'm sure to lose my appetite if I have to see what is going to happen next." Blaise sniggered. Hermione quickly pulled away and blushed deep red.

"Sod off Blaise." Draco grinned. He casually draped his arms around Hermione who was red as a tomato. He was glad that he had gotten back his best friend. They've been talking to each other everyday since they met at St. Mungoes.

"Did that blonde witch make her move?" Blaise asked Draco and wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione, "She definitely made a move on me with my mother there! And when she found out that I was _Draco Malfoy_'s friend, she wouldn't stop asking questions about you."

"Ya, she had her fair share of words with me." Draco said.

"Who's this girl?" Hermione demanded.

"Ooh, I think I smell a bit of jealously here." Blaise joked.

"You know I'm all yours." Draco murmured against Hermione's ears . Hermione blushed again and cried out as Draco licked the sensitive spot behind her ears.

"Please!" Blaise pretended to shield his eyes, "Save that for the bedroom!"

"Aww, don't feel left out." Draco teased.

"Is that an invitation? Blaise laughed. Draco threw a punch at his shoulder.

"Say that again and I will break your face Zabini." Draco said seriously, before he burst out laughing, "You wish."

"I heard you might be taking over Malfoy Enterprise." Blaise causally asked.

"Well, I guess I'll be since the old man's in Azkaban for ten years." Draco shrugged indifferently.

"I can help you." Blaise offered. Draco looked at him and gave him a smile.

"You mean you want to work for me?" Draco asked, "Work for _Malfoy_ Enterprise? Wouldn't that put a taint to your name." Draco asked in a teasing tone, but there was some seriousness behind it. Blaise seemed to have caught the seriousness.

"I won't abandon you again mate." Blaise answered back. Draco and him stared at each other for a few moment. Hermione glanced back and forth nervously.

"Why don't you come to the study room with me right now then." Draco finally said. He turned to Hermione, "And why don't you go handing out the invitations? I'm sure my mom already had them all pre-made anyways."

Hermione nodded and turned around to find Narcissa, but Draco's hands shot out and grabbed her arms.

"No goodbye kiss for your husband?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows, "Or are you saving that for tonight.."

Hermione blushed and quickly looked at Blaise, who pretended to gag. Hermione swatted Draco's arms playfully before planting a kiss on Draco's lips, but once her lips touched his, he pulled her close tightly and pressed his lips harder against hers. Hermione, who wasn't expecting that flailed her arms around. Draco released her quickly and laughed.

"Run along now." Draco swatted her bottom.

Hermione quickly went to find Narcissa before Draco could embarrass her more in front of Blaise. Hermione sort of noticed how Draco always wanted to make sure everyone knew that she was his by always making these small remarks and kissing her. Not that she was complaining, she would never do anything to hurt Draco. Hermione found Narcissa in the sitting room with Mrs. Zabini, chatting away about the wedding with Giselle sitting on the floor playing with a new teddy bear.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Draco said you already have the invitations made." Hermione said.

"Smart boy! He knows me too well." Narcissa levitated her a stack of invitations, "The information and everything the guests needs to know are on there. All you have to do is tap your wand at the cards and say the person's name and it will appear on the card and on the envelope."

Hermione was glad she didn't have to go through the hassle of making cards and putting down the information, partly because she doesn't know anything about her own wedding. She grabbed the stack of invitations, quickly thanked Narcissa and left with Giselle in her hands. When she reached her room, she pointed her wand at the first card and said, "Harry Potter". Sure enough, _Harry Potter_ was scripted neatly onto the top of the card and on the outside of the envelope. She quickly jotted down the rest of the Weasely's family and then finally paused. She thought about Ron and Ginny, should she invite them?

"Sweetheart?" Draco's voice came from the door. Hermione turned around with two cards in her hand, "What are you thinking about? I was at the door for five minutes and you were just staring at those two cards!"

"I was thinking if I should invite Ron or Ginny." Hermione sighed. Draco stiffened at Ron's name.

"It's up to you." Draco said stiffly. Hermione sighed again and put down those two cards. She knew Draco was not comfortable with Ron, and she doesn't want a fight to go down during their wedding, or another name for it was "renewing of the vows".

"I don't think I will." Hermione said, picking up Giselle.

She quickly walked over to Draco. Giselle reached over towards Draco, indicating she wanted him to carry her. Draco's eyes widened. He hadn't carried his own child yet, partly because he was scared. What if he dropped her? Hermione handed Giselle over and gave him an encouraging smile. Draco gulped and wrapped his arms around Giselle who giggled and buried her face into his chest.

"Mind you, that's the only other female who can bury their face into your chest." Hermione reminded him with a teasing tone. Draco winked at her and kissed Giselle's head.

"What were you going to say when you came in here?" Hermione asked.

"What? Oh, I have to go to the company to sort out some paper works." Draco told her, "Meanwhile you can hand out the invitations, I'm sure Blaise will help you."

"Looks like I have no choice." Blaise mumbled from the door.

"Oh you don't have to!" Hermione cried out, giving Draco a dirty, "No one's going to make you do anything you don't want to do."

"Nah, Draco promised me a vacation before I start work. I'll be heading off back home to Italy for a bit after your wedding." Blaise said, "I don't mind. I need a break."

"A break from what, the British girls?" Draco laughed.

"Hey, got to expand my horizon." Blaise winked.

"And expand something else." Draco scoffed.

"There's a child in the room!" Hermione exclaimed covering Giselle's ears.

"She's not going to understand or even remember!" Draco laughed. Hermione made a 'hmph' and took Giselle out of Draco's arms.

"Off you go Draco." Hermione said, "Blaise and I will only have to make one stop to drop off the invitations."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"You did not tell me we're going to this dump!" Blaise complained as they apparated right in front of the Burrow. He had landed in a puddle, "Do you know how much these shoes are? Enough to buy this dump down twice! _Scourgify!_" he pointed his wand towards his shoes.

"Oh shut it." Hermione waved him off, "And this _isn't_ a dump! Besides, where did you think we were going? You know I don't have any friends." Blaise raised his eyebrows at her at the comment before proceeding after her.

"Hermione dear!" Molly cried out, rushing out, "Come in! We all miss you, and your precious Giselle!" Molly took Giselle and then froze as she saw Blaise.

"He's here with me." Hermione said quickly and pulled Blaise towards her by his arms. Molly shot him a suspicious look before going into the kitchen.

"Behave yourself!" Hermione scolded.

"Draco put me up to this!" Blaise whined, "I'll get him back!" Hermione rolled her eyes before going after Molly. Everyone was sitting in the kitchen chatting. The moment Hermione and Blaise walked in, everyone quieted down and looked at them.

"What's he doing here?" Harry asked immediately and whipped out his wand. Hermione rolled her eyes and disarmed Harry.

"We got to stop all this prejudice going on!" Hermione lectured, "Voldemort's dead and gone and we need to stop rivalries!"

"Hermione, he's a slytherin!" Harry pointed out.

"I married a slytherin." Hermione said coldly, "I thought you accepted that."

"I did, but that doesn't mean I like it." Harry mumbled. Hermione took out the invitation and separated them and levitated them to the addressed.

"I'll take Ron and Ginny's dear." Molly said, extending her arms.

"I didn't invite them." she said stiffly. Molly froze and looked at her with surprise.

"You didn't…?"

"And she 'as every right not to!" Fleur said from her chair, "Zat boy 'as put 'er through too much! And zat leetle girl should learn to close ze leg before attending a big event." Molly shot Fleur a dirty look.

"What? Close her legs?" Blaise said, suddenly interested. Harry looked embarrassed but didn't stop Fleur from telling the story.

"Oh you didn't 'ear?" Fleur's eye lit up. She has a knack for getting on Molly's nerves, "Well, Ginny 'as begged 'Arry to forgive 'er. 'Arry iz smarter than zat! Now she thinks by sleeping with lots of boys will get 'Arry jealous. She's gone."

"Gone?" Hermione's mouth dropped opened.

"Ran away with some boy she 'as met."

"That is enough!" Molly ordered. She rounded on Hermione, "I would think you would look past this and invite them. I'm terribly disappointed in you."

"She can hate them all she wants." Blaise defended her, "He has put her through too much to have her just forgive him like that."

"He's trying to change for her!" Molly stepped forward, "He even went to America to go to anger management classes! Apparently America has the best anger management classes there."

"He then won't make it back in time for our renewal of vows." Hermione said calmly. Molly shot her a dirty look.

"I will have to consider this invitation then." Molly said simply. Hermione look shocked at Molly's response. Has she thought that what Ron did was no big deal? Did she really expect Hermione to forgive him that easily?

"Well I am going, and I am sure Bill iz going with me." Fleur said standing up.

"We're going mum." The twins chimed in. Molly shot Arthur Weasley a look, as if daring him to oppose to her.

"I'll be wherever Molly is." Arthur cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"If any of you are thinking of going, then you might as well be looking for a new home." Molly said coldly. Hermione walked over to her and took Giselle out of her arms.

"I can see where Ron inherit his stubbornness from." Hermione said with nothing but disappointment in her voice.

"Zat iz no problem." Fleur said sweeping towards the door. Hermione caught Blaise ogling at her with his mouth slightly hanging open. She elbowed him discretely and mouthed, "she's married."

"Nothing's a problem to you Fleur, everything always goes your way." Molly spat venomously.

"You are just jealous zat you are not the most important woman in Bill's life anymore" Fleur lifted her head up high. Hermione knew that Fleur had just hit a nerve. Molly rounded on her.

"I always knew Bill has picked the wrong little girl!" Molly pointed her fingers at her, very close to her face, "You must have done your crazy veela magic on him!"

"Get thoze sausages away from me!" Fleur stared disgustingly at Molly's fingers and swat it away, "And just to let you know, I am hardly a leetle girl. You can ask Bill yourself if you want." Fleur smirked, which according to Hermione would make Draco have a run for his money. Blaise let out a low whistle at what Fleur had said.

"Out!" Molly screamed.

"I am more than 'appy to." Fleur turned around and walked out the door before she apparated.

Hermione quickly turned around to Blaise to looked slightly pleased for some apparent reason.

"We'll get going." Blaise said tugging at Hermione's arms, "Hope to see you guys there." he added, indicating it more towards the twins. They both apparated back to the Malfoy Manor.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **Sorry for the super late update and the not to interesting chapter. My exam was yesterday so I had to last minute cram. I'll be uploading 2 chapters to make up for it!


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Hermione clutched the vanity table tightly. It was the day of their "renewal of vows". she could already hear the people socializing outside in their garden, where the ceremony was being held.

"Hold still!" Jean-Claude insisted as he tried to tame Hermione's hair. He was Narcissa's favourite designer and makeup artist and she insisted that he would be the one to do Hermiones makeup and dress. Fleur, who was delighted to have another French person to chat with, was shooting French out of her mouth like bullets.

"Hermione, we don't have much time." Narcissa said impatiently, "Almost everyone's here! She glanced out the window that overlooked the garden. She rushed downstairs to mingle with the guest.

"Where Giselle?" Hermione asked.

"She iz with Blaise." Fleur responded as she smoothed down her own dress. Hermione had asked her to be the maid of honor and was beginning to regret it. Fleur, who has chosen a very modest, plain dress still looked better than Hermione.

"Blaise?" Hermione asked with a look of shock on her face, "Did Draco force her upon him again?"

"Au contraire, 'e seems to be enjoying ze attention ze ladies iz giving him." Fleur laughed and looked down towards the garden. Sure enough, Blaise was surrounded by girls who were cooing at Giselle, who also seemed like to like the attention.

"Okay Miss, you are ready to go." Jean-Claude sighed as he got up, "Next time I will have to tie you up!" Hermione glanced at herself in the mirror and gasped. She was wearing a long ivory dress that was mermaid style so everything was tight and flared out at the bottom. Her hair was pinned up with a few wavy strands loose on her face. She had to admit, she looked beautiful. Fleur stepped into the picture and Hermione frowned.

Gah! Hermione thought and she turned away from the mirror.

"Absolutely beautiful!" Fleur purred at Hermione, "Draco will want to devour you!" Hermione blushed and quickly followed her down the stairs.

The wedding/renewal of vows went by in a blur, and then next thing Hermione knew, everyone was dancing on the floor. Hermione glanced over and saw that Pansy did show up to the wedding with her mom. Pansy sauntered over to Hermione.

"Congradulations." Pansy said stiffly, "I wonder who long you can keep a hold on Draco." Hermione looked at her in confusion before looking at where Pansy was looking at. There were two French girls who were batting their eyelashes and flirting excessively with Draco. Pansy shot Hermione a dirty grin before walking over to Blaise who was occupied with a few girls himself. Giselle was asleep in Narcissa's arms.

Hermione looked over at Draco again and saw that one of the girl had her arms looped through Draco. Draco had an amusing looked plastered on his face as he laughed at what one of the other girl had said. Hermione couldn't believe that he was flirting with girls at their wedding! She went over to Narcissa and grabbed Giselle.

"I'll bring Giselle to bed." and with that, she walked away furiously towards the manor.

"Wait! 'Ermione!" Fleur cried out and grabbed her chest as she was catching her breath, "I'm so sorry."

"About what?"

"Those girls with Draco." Fleur pointed out, "Zey are my cousins and absolutely 'ave no shame."

_Great, they are part veela too?_ Hermione thought bitterly.

"He can do whatever he wants." Hermione said coldly, "Obviously I'm not attractive enough to catch his attention." Without giving Fleur time to respond, she took Giselle up to her room and told a house elf to look over her.

Instead of heading over back to the party, she wandered to the pond on the other side of the garden. Was she a fool to wait for Draco? How could he let those girls flirt with him like that? Especially in public? Especially on their wedding? She heard footsteps behind her and she whipped around. A girl was giggling as she clutched onto Blaise.

"Blaise!" the blonde girl shrieked as she stumbled around. Blaise saw Hermione by herself, looking at them.

"Shit." Blaise said. He whispered a few words to the drunk girl and then she wandered, or should I say stumbled, her way back to the party.

"You don't have to do that." Hermione pointed out.

"Nah, you looked upset." Blaise replied and walked up to Hermione, "What's wrong?"

"Has Draco talked about me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course he has." Blaise said, "But you know how Malfoy's don't express their emotions to people. Why?"

"Those girls." Hermione nodded her head towards the distant. Blaise seem to know who she was talking about

"He's like that." Blaise assured her, "But he will never cheat."

"That doesn't matter!" Hermione cried out, "This is our wedding day! The day the media knows that Draco's married and off the market. Yet, he's acting like he's not!"

"Why don't you go talk to him about it?" Blaise told her.

"I don't want to look like the jealous wife." Hermione mumbled, but that was only part true. The other part was that she was scared that Draco will see her standing next to those gorgeous girls and see how plain she was.

"You're beautiful." Blaise said soflty, as if he had read her mind. The sun was already setting and it was reflecting off Blaise's hair. Hermione sighed.

"Not compared to those veelas."

Blaise lifted Hermione's chin, "I told Draco he's a lucky bastard to be married to you, now go claim what is yours."

Hermione nodded and they both walked back to the party. Draco noticed Hermione and Blaise walking back to the party from a secluded part of the garden. He narrowed his eyes and shrugged the girl's arms away from his. Blaise parted away from Hermione and went to talk to Narcissa. Draco dragged Hermione aside.

"Where were you?" Draco hissed, "And what were you doing with Blaise?" Hermione couldn't believe her ears, Draco was angry at her for walking with Blaise?

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, "I was by the pond when Blaise came to comfort me."

"Ya? About what?" Draco demanded, "You can't be seen walking around in secluded places with another guy!"

"That's a bit rich coming from you!" Hermione said, getting angry, "Having girls throwing themselves all over you during our wedding night!"

"That was nothing!" Draco pointed out, "We didn't do anything."

"What made you think Blaise and I did?" Hermione asked, venom leaking through her words, "You have embarrassed me tonight Draco. I assure you that there will be something about you and mistresses in the daily prophet tomorrow about our wedding." Hermione turned around and walked back to the manor.

"Stop." Draco said, grabbing her arms, "Look, it's no big deal. I'll stop okay?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open. It's as if Draco's treating this situation like it was nothing. Hermione wrenched her arms away from his grip.

"To you it's nothing, but it is something to me." Hermione hissed, "But I forgot a Malfoy only thinks about himself." and with that, she whirled around and continued her way to the manor leaving Draco with his mouth hung open.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione was glad that Draco hadn't followed her, but at the same time she had wished he did. She looked out the window and saw Fleur yelling at her cousins in French. She was waving her arms around and her wands was sparking. One of her cousins must have said something back to her because Fleur's eye's widened and slapped her across the face. Herminoe shook her head and went to change.

She rolled around her bed for Merlin knows how long. The garden finally quieted down and she knew the guests had left. She heard Draco's footsteps walking into the room. She pretended to be asleep as she heard him stop by their bed. He must be staring at her because he wasn't making any noise. She tried to even our her breathing so she could sound like she really is asleep. She heard Draco sigh and went to the washroom to change.

Hermione snapped opened her eyes when he was in the washroom and glared at the door. She wanted to throw hexes at him for being a brainless git, but she quickly shut her eyes when the washroom door opened. Draco came shuffling out and laid beside Hermione. She could feel that Draco was lying on his back, staring up at ceiling. Everything was quiet for a few minutes.

"You're a terrible actress." Draco finally said. Hermione snapped her eyes open at what Draco had said.

"How dare you!" Hermione cried out and threw a pillow at him, "You already embarrassed me to the entire media, now you're just plain insulting me."

Draco wrapped his arms around her and made her face him.

"Look Hermione, I'm terribly sorry." Draco whispered, "It's just old habits die hard. I promise I'll never do that ever again."

"It hurts." Hermione mumbled.

"I know sweetie, and I'm sorry." Draco placed small kisses on her head. Soon those kisses were trailing down her neck and onto her sensitive part of her skin. She moaned and her hands automatically went to his shirt. As she unbuttoned his shirt, Draco took off her flimsy nightie in one smooth movement and was placing kisses all over her body. Soon, every single piece of clothing was on the floor while Hermione and Draco were clutching to each other for dear life.

Nothing else mattered at the moment. Kisses were thrown everywhere, hands were leaving the skin wanting more, moans were mixed in with cries of pleasure. No one else mattered in anymore, only those two. New memories were to be made, old ones were to be thrown away.

Hermione fell head first over the cliff as she cried out Draco's name and clutch tightly onto him. Draco soon followed and they both rode the waves of pleasure. Hermione buried her face into his chest and mumbled something.

"What?" Draco asked lazily, stroking Hermione's hair. Hermione took her face out of his chest and looked at him.

"I forgive you."

"Of course you do." Draco smirked, "I work hard to give that performance, and if girls don't forgive me after that, they might as well be rooting for the other team."

"You are such a cocky git." Hermione laughed and playfully slapped him, "Such a Malfoy."

"Shh." Draco kissed her forehead, "You're a Malfoy now too."

"Don't remind me." She teased, "I love you Draco."

"I love you too Hermione…Malfoy."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** There you go! It's finally finished! I would have done a better ending, but I was too excited for the sequel! I kind of have it planned out and can't wait to write it. Here, I'll let you guys know what its going to be about!

**It's going to be about Blaise and how he becomes one of Draco and Hermione's close friend. But Blaise may be stepping on the fine line between friendship and something more with Hermione. And now that Draco's company is one of the top five companies and his wealth is unlimited, more girls than usual are trying to steal Draco away from Hermione. Will he stray off his path? Ron and Pansy comes back into their lives and makes a mess of things. I'm bringing Astoria Greengrass into the story and a bit of Hogwarts for Giselle. **

That's what I have in mind for the story so far, but who knows? Let me know what you guys think of the sequel plot!

And seriously, all your reviews are awesome and I will try to make the sequel a lot better! Since I don't have school for two months, I have a feeling it will be loads better! Love you guys! **xoxo**


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hi guys, for those who don't know yet, I have written a sequel (well, writing a sequel, it's still in progress) to this story. The title is "The Fine Line". For those who want to read it, you can find that story on my profile!

Please Read and Review! Greatly appreciated =)

xoxo


End file.
